<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High School Sweethearts 2: Senior Year by glitterydesires</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062543">High School Sweethearts 2: Senior Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires'>glitterydesires</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School Sweethearts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our2ndLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School Sweethearts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055642</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At last. It's the first day of senior year and I've officially been here for 8 months now. So much has happened in that little time. I'm proud of myself for it and can't wait to see what's next.</p><p>Currently, I am getting dressed. Last week, Karmel and I went to the mall together and we got some pretty good deals. </p><p>I put on a white v neck and black jeans. I compliment the outfit by putting on a silver leaf necklace.</p><p>I hurry up and go downstairs to eat breakfast. I just can't wait to see my friends. Also Lucas said he'd call me this morning.</p><p>"Good morning everyone." I announce as I sit to eat my pancakes.</p><p>"Good morning. So any Lucas news?" Mom asks.</p><p>"Well we texted last night. His first day is today too. I told him he's gonna do great and he told me the same."</p><p>"Cute. And Dustin since you won't be doing anything for another week, do you mind taking Connor to driving lessons and take care of Brandon?"</p><p>"How long will you be at work?"</p><p>"Until 6 pm. It's a long day."</p><p>"Oh. Dad what are you doing today?" Dustin turns to dad.</p><p>"Working. Unless you want to take my place." Dad teases.</p><p>"Ok I'll do it."</p><p>"Yea Dustin. Come on. Do nice things for someone for once." I comment.</p><p>"You should too Connor."</p><p>I give Dustin a look. I can't believe he'd say that.</p><p>"What are you talking about? I always do nice things for people. Who do you think set up Ms. Hannigan and Mr. Crawford from down the street together?"</p><p>"I mean..ok."</p><p>"I can so help people."</p><p>"Ok you both stop arguing. Connor it's time to go." Mom mentions.</p><p>"Ok. I'm going."</p><p>Brandon runs down the stairs.</p><p>"Wait. I'm up." He exclaims.</p><p>"Aw Brandon. I'll see you later buddy. Take care of Dustin." </p><p>Brandon laughs then I hug him.</p><p>I wave bye and walk out the door.</p><p>Suddenly I get a call. It's Lucas.</p><p>"Hey Lucas"</p><p>"Hey babe. Hope you had a good morning."</p><p>"Yea. It wasn't bad. I'm going to the bus now. What about you?"</p><p>"Just got coffee on my way to my first class. It's math though."</p><p>"Yikes. Good luck in that one."</p><p>"Thanks I'll need it. What are you doing today?"</p><p>"Driving lessons. I can't wait to get my license."</p><p>"I remember how that feels."</p><p>"Yea. I'm at the bus now."</p><p>"Have a great day Connie."</p><p>"You too Luke."</p><p>I walk into the bus and see Anushka. </p><p>"Hey Con." She greets.</p><p>"Hey Nush."</p><p>She moves over her backpack to make room for me.</p><p>"So I have a feeling you were just talking with Lucas."</p><p>"Indeed I was. His first class is math isn't that sad."</p><p>"That was me last year. Yes."</p><p>"Oh and Dustin claims I never do things people. I told him how I helped set up Mrs. Hannigan and my neighbor together."</p><p>"Exactly. I mean that's something."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"That it's a good example."</p><p>I sigh.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"So, do you have any ideas for your seventeenth birthday?"</p><p>"Not really. I never thought of any."</p><p>"Well you better think quick it's in 2 weeks. Maybe a party?"</p><p>"Now that wouldn't be too bad. I'll think about it."</p><p>Finally we get to the school. Anushka and I walk together to get our schedule.</p><p>I stand in my line and see Maddie.</p><p>"Hey Mads." I wave.</p><p>I notice she dyed her hair a darkish red.</p><p>"Hey." She waves back.</p><p>I grab my schedule and wait for Maddie.</p><p>"So let's compare." She insists.</p><p>I notice we have both have English and PE together.</p><p>"2 classes. Not bad."</p><p>"I know. Gosh I'm gonna miss Ms. Hannigan though."</p><p>"Same. Hope to see her on campus today."</p><p>Anushka and Karmel both come to us.</p><p>"So how's everyone's schedule?" Anushka wonders.</p><p>"Not bad. I have PE first period." I respond.</p><p>"Oh. Good luck with that. I have Spanish first." Karmel adds.</p><p>"Bueno suerte." Maddie says.</p><p>Karmel gives a blank expression.</p><p>"That means good luck." Maddie adds.</p><p>"I knew that." Karmel laughs.</p><p>The bell rings.</p><p>"See you at lunch." I tell her.</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>Maddie and I start walking to PE.</p><p>"So whatever happened with Alicia?" I ask.</p><p>"We broke up actually."</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"No don't be. I mean it really was just a summer fling. It was bound to fall apart."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"But hey now I'm single again and ready."</p><p>I laugh.</p><p>"Just don't fall in love too fast."</p><p>"I won't. Although I have had a crush on someone but I think the girl is straight anyways."</p><p>"Aw. Well if she is, the best you can do is be her friend."</p><p>Maddie looks down.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>We enter the gym. I see a woman who's about 60. She has grayish brown hair, wrinkles, and is about my short height. Very different than Ms. Hannigan, although I can't judge by looks.</p><p>We both sit in the bleachers next to this Joel guy. He came out as bisexual over the summer and everyone thinks he's a fuckboy. He has brown kinda spiky hair and is muscular.</p><p>"Ready for me to beat you again in the mile." Joel tells me.</p><p>Why is he even talking to me?</p><p>"We both had the same class average." I answer.</p><p>"Yes but then I beat you on the last day by 4 seconds. Anyways you still with Lucas?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh. Ok but I mean if you ever change your mind."</p><p>"Aha ok."</p><p>Joel ends the conversation after that. Thank god. </p><p>"Hello class. I'm Mrs. Davidson. I'm gonna be passing around the syllabus and info sheet that I want you to fill out. I want you to talk to at least one new person today." The teacher says.</p><p>I see this girl walking in with her head down. She has long blonde locks and was wearing a mustard yellow top and jeans with some sandals.  She decides to sit between me and Joel.</p><p>"Hey there." Joel flirts.</p><p>"Hi." She says softly.</p><p>As I pass him the paper, I give him a soft nudge on the shoulder. He gives an expression on his face.</p><p>"So new girl what's your name?" Maddie asks.</p><p>The girl looks up.</p><p>"Laura." She whispers.</p><p>"Don't be scared of us. I just came to this school this January and I met some of the best people I ever met."</p><p>I grab a pen from my backpack and start filling out the sheet. It has simple things like questions about what we like and what we did over the summer.</p><p>"Cool. I'm craving a refreshment right now."</p><p>"We have a vending machine. Or you wanna take my Coke?"</p><p>"Coke?"</p><p>I grab my can and hand it to her.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"I'll take it. Thanks."</p><p>"Have anything for me?" Joel asks.</p><p>Maddie throws a water bottle at him.</p><p>Laura laughs. I'm not sure if it's a nervous one but it's cute. </p><p>The rest of the first day continues. My periods 2 and 3 are pre-calculus and earth science which is a struggle but luckily Anushka said she'd help me in math.</p><p>It's now lunch and I sit with the Pink clique and Ryan. I wonder if they've seen Laura yet.</p><p>"Hello. How's everyone?" I ask.</p><p>"Great. My teacher for AP World History isn't that bad honestly. I was worried for nothing." Ryan admits.</p><p>"Aw. I'm glad."</p><p>I see Laura sitting alone at lunch. </p><p>"Oh in my math class there's this new blonde girl. She's from New Jersey or something." Ally explains.</p><p>"Yea. She seems nice but just the way she dresses." Monica comments.</p><p>"I agree. I'm sorry."</p><p>"She can wear what she wants though. That's just her style." Karmel argues.</p><p>Suddenly a thought comes to my head. I get a flashback of Dustin telling me to help someone and do something good for them. </p><p>"I agree that we can't change the way she dresses because really that's just expression but what if we..helped her a little?" I suggest.</p><p>"This isn't gonna be like a stupid teen movie is it."</p><p>"Might be. I think it's a good idea though. But then again maybe she needs no help. I mean Joel seems to like her and he was flirting with me earlier and asked if me and Lucas were still a thing."</p><p>"Joel..we're basing this on Joel?" Ally question.</p><p>"He's not that bad. I was next to him in English last year. He's smart but yea he can be a player." Monica explains.</p><p>"This might make you guys shook but I had a crush on him so when he came out this summer as bi I was so excited." Ryan admits.</p><p>"No Ryan. No." I joke.</p><p>"Yes Connor. Yes. But I mean I don't need him."</p><p>"Exactly. Now what do you think of our plan?"</p><p>"It's not bad but why do you wanna do this in the first place?"</p><p>"I was wondering the same thing." Ally says.</p><p>"So earlier this morning, Dustin said stuff about how I barely do anything for people. So I was thinking this is a great way."</p><p>"I mean. Then I say we do it."</p><p>"And we could invite her to my sixteenth birthday party."</p><p>"Okay. One step at a time please. Although we do need to start planning for that. It's only 2 weeks away."</p><p>"Exactly. I have great ideas for it."</p><p>"Also should we go introduce her to us?" Karmel wonders.</p><p>"What class do you have next?" I ask.</p><p>"English."</p><p>"Me too. Ok let's go before the bell rings. We have 2 minutes."</p><p>"See you guys." Karmel tells the table.</p><p>"Good luck." Ryan comments.</p><p>We walk over to Laura's table. She's eating macaroni and cheese and reading a book.</p><p>"Hi." Karmel grabs her attention.</p><p>"Hi." Laura notices.</p><p>"So I never got to introduce myself in PE today. My name is Connor. The girl you saw was Maddie and this is Karmel." I introduce.</p><p>"Cool. Are you and Maddie like a thing?"</p><p>Karmel's lips start to quiver.</p><p>"Am I allowed to tell her?" Karmel whispers.</p><p>"Sure." I tell her back.</p><p>"No. They're not. Actually Connor here is dating a guy named Lucas and Maddie likes girls."</p><p>"Ohh." Laura understands.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"Well that's cool. What brought you guys over to the table? Other than introducing?"</p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch tomorrow." I explain.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes really. We want to know you more."</p><p>"I don't know what to say. I'm not used to this attention."</p><p>"We'll help you with that." Karmel hints in a whisper.</p><p>I shush her.</p><p>The bell then rings.</p><p>"So I'll see you guys later. I can't wait."</p><p>"Me neither. What's your next class?" I wonder.</p><p>"Science."</p><p>"Good luck with that. Karmel and I have English."</p><p>"Fun."</p><p>Karmel and I then walk to class. Step one complete already on the first day. Who knew it was possible?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's after school. I sit with Anushka on the bus. She seems sadder than usual.</p><p>"Hey." I tell her.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Would you like a hug?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>I give her a friendly hug.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I think I have a crush on someone. But I don't know-like how they feel or if I can even express how I feel."</p><p>"Does this person know your existence?"</p><p>"Well yea. Gladly that part is done and we-are in good speaking terms."</p><p>"That's good. Remember when you told me to stop being scared of what to say to people?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"You shouldn't be either. I would talk to them and you don't have to admit the crush part but maybe show how much you love them. Take them places, make them a cookie. You know, cute cheesy things."</p><p>"I feel better kinda. But I'm scared what others think."</p><p>"Who cares what they think? You have supportive people around you and that's all you need."</p><p>Anushka smiles and lays her head on my shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>I love making my friends feel better.</p><p>It's now my stop. I hope Lucas is available to talk.</p><p>"See you tomorrow."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>I get off and go inside my home.</p><p>"Good afternoon." I announce. </p><p>"Hi honey. How was today?" Mom wonders.</p><p>"Good. Also Ryan said he could take care of Brandon on Friday while I am with Lucas."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I was thinking you guys could have a break and also I felt bad when he told me he'd do nothing on Friday. "</p><p>"Is this about that thing your brother said about helping people?"</p><p>"Not necessarily but sorta."</p><p>"I do appreciate it though. Now I got to think of some Friday plans."</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>"What's yours and Lucas plan for Friday?"</p><p>"I know he is thinking of introducing me to 2 of his new friends but he isn't sure yet."</p><p>"Sounds exciting."</p><p>"Where's Dustin?</p><p>"Asked him to get me groceries for dinner. It's a surprise."</p><p>"Nice. I'm going to go upstairs now and wait until then."</p><p> </p><p>I turn on my laptop and FaceTime Lucas hoping he answers.</p><p>"Hey." Lucas smiles.</p><p>"Can you talk now?" I ask.</p><p>"Yea. My Tuesday and Thursday classes are done by 3."</p><p>"Oh good. So what's new?"</p><p>"Nothing much. I talked to Jordan and Logan earlier though. We might have that double date. Jordan is just looking at his work schedule."</p><p>"Nice. Oh and I think everything is working as planned. I started planning the party and I dislike Joel less now."</p><p>Lucas laughs.</p><p>"Hey that's good."</p><p>"Yea. He also defended Ryan from Micah and Javs."</p><p>"Good. Are they really back on him again?"</p><p>"Yep. I guess it's because you left. Joel threatened them though.</p><p>"So glad. They're stupid."</p><p>"Agreed. Ryan is like a little puppy, I want him protected."</p><p>"Yea. He's pretty sweet. I hope to see him soon."</p><p>"I was actually thinking of taking you and him on a drive somewhere close and fun."</p><p>"You can drive?"</p><p>"Not yet but I can use any practice I can get."</p><p>"Hmm. Alright.  How good are you doing?"</p><p>"Um. Let's say my instructor thinks I am one of a kind and my test is in like 2 weeks."</p><p>I kinda lied  but I really need to get more hours in. My driving isn't THAT bad.</p><p>"Then I will be happy to."</p><p>"Yay. I should text him about it."</p><p>I grab my phone and text Ryan, "So I was thinking of driving you and Lucas on Saturday somewhere fun."</p><p>"You can drive?" Ryan texts back.</p><p>"Sorta. I need more hours. I promise you won't die."</p><p>"Ok. and if I do, I will be waiting for my insurance money."</p><p>I laugh.</p><p>"What did he say?" Lucas wonders.</p><p>"That he will go and if he dies, he will be waiting for his insurance money."</p><p>I hear a sudden knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor, dinner is ready." Mom announces opening the door.</p><p>"Ok. I'll be right there."</p><p>I turn back to my laptop.</p><p>"Talk to you later Con." Lucas says.</p><p>"You too. I love you."</p><p>"I love you. Also the pizza is here."</p><p>I smile.</p><p>"Enjoy."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>I close the laptop and go downstairs.</p><p>For dinner, there's spaghetti and bread.</p><p>"So how was everyone's day?" Mom asks.</p><p>"Successful. Also, I started planning for my birthday."</p><p>"Good. I'm ok with a party. Just no big messes or alcohol."</p><p>"I wouldn't anyways."</p><p>Suddenly the phone rings. It's Karmel. I get up real quick and ask if I could answer.</p><p>"We're having family dinner so sit." Dad explains.</p><p>"But it's Karmel. Can I please answer real quick?"</p><p>"Ok fine."</p><p>I answer the phone</p><p>"Karmel what's up?" I answer.</p><p>"You won't believe who's here!" Karmel explains.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Ben Marcus. he told me he has a crush on Laura."</p><p>Ben Marcus is popular but not in the way you think. He doesn't do sports but he is in band. He plays both the guitar and drums. Also, he has a 4,0 gpa. wow.</p><p>"Ok but what does this have to do with me?"</p><p>"Should I call Laura and ask her to come? Maybe you can too."</p><p>"Ok. I'm having dinner right now but tell me when she responds."</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>"Thanks. Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Karmel hangs up.</p><p>I continue eating.</p><p>"Who was that?" Dad asks.</p><p>"Karmel wants me to meet with her to help her with something."</p><p>"Oh. Dustin wanna drive Connor?"</p><p>Dustin gets up and puts his plate in the sink.</p><p>"Nope." Dustin exclaims.</p><p>"Wanna take the bike?" Dad questions.</p><p>"Bike?" I question.</p><p>"Remember the one in Minnesota?"</p><p>"But that one is 2 years old."</p><p>"It's that or nothing."</p><p>Dustin laughs.</p><p>I finish eating.</p><p>"Ok. I'm grabbing the bike."</p><p> </p><p>I grab the bike and start pedaling. Can't believe I'm doing this but it's for a cause.</p><p>I safely arrive, placing the bike on the chain in the bike railing.</p><p>As I walk inside, I first see Chailey with her friend Heather.</p><p>"Hi Connor. Nice to see you." Chailey notices.</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"Are you gonna get new clothes that aren't last season?"</p><p>"No. Are you gonna stop shopping at Walmart?"</p><p>"Funny. Hm." </p><p>Chailey and Heather then walk away.</p><p>I sigh and walk to Vans. Karmel is outside with Ben and Laura.</p><p>I try to play along.</p><p>"Oh hi Ben I didn't know you knew Laura." I begin.</p><p>"I mean I knew I recognized her from the past couple days. I actually just met her." Ben explains.</p><p>"Cool. You come here often?"</p><p>"I just needed new shoes. Mine are ripped now. Luckily thanks to these 2 I have new grey vans that are just my size."</p><p>"Ooh. Have you eaten dinner yet?"</p><p>"Haven't yet."</p><p>"Me neither." Laura adds.</p><p>"Maybe you guys can eat somewhere together?" Karmel suggests.</p><p>"I think that would be cool. Nothing too fast food though."</p><p>"Hi." A recognizable voice says. It's Joel.</p><p>"Oh hey." I respond.</p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p>"Just thought I'd come to the mall and look around. I saw Ben, Laura, and Karmel here and thought I'd say hi."</p><p>Joel drops some of his water from his bottle on my shoes.</p><p>"It's a good thing I'm at a shoe store." I say sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Connor." Joel apologizes.</p><p>"It's fine. Just ugh."</p><p>"Want new shoes?"</p><p>"No. let's move on."</p><p>"Anyways, Ben and I were gonna go get something to eat." Laura mentions.</p><p>I mouth "oh no" to Karmel.</p><p>"Cool. I haven't eaten yet."</p><p>I honestly forgot what this plan even was about. I mean Joel and Ben..they're almost around the same level of popularity so there's no negative. Except now this may escalate. I'm not ready.</p><p>"We can eat together if you want." Ben invites.</p><p>"Sure dude." Joel insists.</p><p>"We should go to Pizza John's. They have the best cheese. Also really vegan friendly."</p><p>"Oh yea I heard."</p><p>"Ooh. Pizza sounds good." Laura agrees.</p><p>"So you'll be with them?" Karmel questions.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"Ok. Have fun. We'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"What's the hurry?" I ask her.</p><p>"Well my job here is done for the day."</p><p>"True. But hey you haven't mentioned my party."</p><p>"We barely-"</p><p>I give her a wink.</p><p>"Oh yes. What are you guys doing next Saturday?" Karmel continues.</p><p>"I don't have anything planned but if you're inviting me to your party. I'd like to go." Ben decides.</p><p>"Perfect, and you Joel?" I ask.</p><p>"We have practice in the morning but I can be there." Joel responds.</p><p>"Wow. This party is going to big."</p><p>"Oh yes." Laura agrees.</p><p>"I'm gonna go now. See you all tomorrow." </p><p>That was such an awkward moment.</p><p>I grab my bike and go. That was sorta successful, not going to lie. Although, I am now sure I'm gonna be in the middle of this love triangle now.</p><p>I arrive home and place the bike back in the garage.</p><p>Dustin is inside laying on the couch watching some Netflix show.</p><p>"How was the bike?" Dustin asks.</p><p>"Not bad at all. Actually I enjoyed it. It took me where I wanted to go so."</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p>"By the way, that guy dies at the end." I point to the tv.</p><p>I go run upstairs and grab my backpack. I have some pre-calculus to do and it already makes me want to die.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas texts me.</p><p>"Hey Jordan and Logan said they'd be cool with a double date on Friday 6 pm. Will you be available?"</p><p>"Of course. I can't wait. I am scared of meeting new people though."</p><p>"Don't worry. They're really nice."</p><p>"Tell me a little about them."</p><p>"They met in 12th grade and introduced me to some electronic pop. Also, Logan makes the best spaghetti  ."</p><p>"Ok. Impressive. I do love spaghetti"</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"Also, do you understand logarithms?"</p><p>"I wasn't the best but I can try."</p><p>"Oh good."</p><p>I take a pic of the first problem and send it to him. He responds back with help.</p><p>"Thanks babe."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>I continue doing homework but also can't stop thinking about everything. I'm sure this is all going to go well though. Hopefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk into the school. I can sense people looking.</p><p>"Are people looking at me?" Laura wonders.</p><p>"Maybe but I doubt it's negative attention and you are new." Karmel calms.</p><p>"Ok good. I just get paranoid you know."</p><p>"Don't worry."</p><p>Joel then walks by.</p><p>"Hey who's this?" Joel asks teasingly</p><p>"Well these 2 decided to do my makeup and give me tips." Laura explains.</p><p>"Ooh. Nice. Love the look. They did well."</p><p>"At least you have great taste." Karmel admits.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Suddenly Ryan comes running. He hides behind Joel.</p><p>"What's going on?" I ask</p><p>"J-Javs and Micah." Ryan responds.</p><p>"Again? I thought we ended them?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'll handle this little one." Joel says.</p><p>"Little one?"</p><p>"Yea. Well it's not a bad thing. You're pretty adorable."</p><p>"Well thanks. See I love jocks."</p><p>Ryan smiles up at Joel.</p><p>I roll my eyes.</p><p>"Well I can be a jock too." I compliment myself.</p><p>Ryan laughs and I get offended.</p><p>"Remember when there was a bird trapped in the outlet store and you started screaming and held onto Lucas." Ryan reminds.</p><p>"Yes that was once."</p><p>Javs and Micah then show up. Joel hides Ryan.</p><p>Joel crosses his arms.</p><p>"How may I help you guys?" Joel asks.</p><p>"We aren't scared of your ass." Micah fights.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"And why are you protecting him? Is he your pet now." Javs teases.</p><p>"No. it's just really stupid what you're doing."</p><p>Joel grabs Javs by the shirt.</p><p>"And if you freakin try to hurt him again, I'll bust your ass and make it look like an accident and also leak something I found."</p><p>"What do you have?" Micah asks.</p><p>"I could show you." Joel starts reaching for his phone.</p><p>"No! Let me down. I won't do anything." Javs promises.</p><p>"Pssh ok." Joel drops.</p><p>Javs and Micah then run away.</p><p>"What do you have?" I question.</p><p>"Let's just say I'm friends with his ex." Joel explains.</p><p>"Ahh."</p><p>"Thank you so much Joel." Ryan thanks.</p><p>"No problem little one."</p><p>"I'll let you call me that."</p><p>"I think I hate you less." Karmel compliments.</p><p>"Well now that's progress." Joel jokes.</p><p>The bell then rings.</p><p>"So I'll see all of you later. I have to go to acting." Ryan addresses.</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"You and Ryan are in the same class?" I ask.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"That's cool. We'll see you both at lunch."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>Laura and I walk to class.</p><p>"So you really think I'm becoming more noticeable?" Laura wonders.</p><p>"I think so. Also we're known as a pretty creative popular group. I mean we always have the ideas."</p><p>"Oh. Wow. I've never been popular before."</p><p>"I mean. Popularity isn't everything. I kinda hate that label even though we're pretty much known as that."</p><p>"How come? It's like everyone's dream."</p><p>"Because people make it sound like a negative but I mean you can't control being known by like everyone, right?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>We walk into the gym. Joel beat us and is sitting next to Maddie. </p><p>"Wow Laura, you look amazing." Maddie compliments.</p><p>"Thank you." Laura responds and sits.</p><p> </p><p>"You protecting Ryan was really nice of you." I tell Joel.</p><p>"Are Micah and Javs back on him again?" Maddie questions furiously.</p><p>"Yep. I don't think they will anymore though. Joel threatened them."</p><p>"That is nice of Joel."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey thanks." Joel notices. </p><p>"Oh. Also I was going to say that the GSA is gonna meet Wednesdays now instead of Mondays. Same place."</p><p>"I'll remember. I mean I am the president of the club." I mention.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>The rest of the day goes by. I see Laura is enjoying herself which is great. I bet Dustin is shocked I am great at helping people.</p><p> It's then lunch. Laura is in line getting lunch. Joel is with her too. They look like they're talking. I wonder what they're saying.</p><p>I grasp her attention and wave. She walks over to us.</p><p>"Hey." She says as she sits at the end of the table with Ryan and I.</p><p>"Hi. Laura right?" Ally begins.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"Nice. I'm sure you know Connor, Ryan, and Karmel. My name is Ally and this is Monica."</p><p>"Nice to meet you. You're in my math." Monica introduces.</p><p>"Yea. Nice to meet you guys." Laura responds.</p><p>"You too. So where you from?"</p><p>"From Newark, New Jersey."</p><p>"Nice. I have family in Trenton, New Jersey."</p><p>"Cool. I'm from St. Paul, Minnesota." I add.</p><p>"I heard it gets pretty cold there." Laura mentions.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"Also. I need to tell you guys. I saw Joel right now in the lunch line. He's so sweet and cool."</p><p>"What." I comment.</p><p>"Aw what did he do or say?" Monica asks looking at me. </p><p>"He saw the drawings on my paper and said I was good. He likes to draw too."</p><p>"Aw."</p><p>"I think I have a crush on him."</p><p>"I mean you can like him you want. I'm not stopping you." I decide.</p><p>"Thanks Connor. Why were you concerned though?" </p><p>"Because I just think he-well-I tend to like older like Lucas. Also just something about him. I can't explain."</p><p>"I understand though."</p><p>"Good. I'll be a supportive friend anyways. So how old are you?"</p><p>"I'll be 18 march 2nd."</p><p>"Am i the youngest senior here?"</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"I'll be barely 17 next week."</p><p>"Aww."</p><p>"And I'm an almost 16 year old sophomore." Ryan adds not making it sound better.</p><p>"Cute. Honestly I don't really care about age. So Connor do you have anything planned?"</p><p>"That's what I was thinking of doing today during lunch if you want to help." I explain.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"I just don't know where to start."</p><p>"It is only a week away and there's no way a venue would reserve this late. Maybe have a party. How big is your house?"</p><p>"2 stories. I'd say I could invite 20 people."</p><p>"And we could invite Joel." Karmel insists.</p><p>"Oh yes. Smart thinking." Monica responds.</p><p>"Will there be alcohol?' Ryan questions.</p><p>"Have you met my parents?" I sarcastically answer back.</p><p>"I was joking and also curious because I've never been to a high school party. I mean I know you snuck into one."</p><p>Every time he mentions that night I get war flashbacks. Don't get me wrong kissing Lucas for the first time was just exhilarating but everything else I'd rather not remember.</p><p>"Yea. I remember." I laugh.</p><p>"Ooh what did you do?" Laura wonders.</p><p>"I just kissed my boyfriend for the first time. It wasn't that rebellious."</p><p>"I mean. Ok if you don't want to tell me more."</p><p>Laura sips her juice.</p><p>"Anyways, today is my first day at work at Vans.." Karmel mentions.</p><p>"Nice. Why there?"</p><p>"I love working at the mall and my favorite type of wear is shoes. Also I am athletic."</p><p>"What sports do you play?"</p><p>"Soft ball."</p><p>"I wanna play that too. When are try outs?"</p><p>"Friday afternoon. They take walk in sign ups but probably get there ASAP."</p><p>"I will. I'll see you there."</p><p>"Can't wait. We will be soft ball buddies."</p><p>"And Friday night for me will be my double date with Lucas." I mention.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw. I probably won't be doing anything." Ryan explains.</p><p>"Wanna take care of my little brother?"</p><p>"For how much?"</p><p>"I'm not giving you money, it will be my parents but I will give you a start pay with these 10 dollars." </p><p>I give him a smile as I give the money.</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>The bell then rings.</p><p>"Alright. We can talk more on the group chat about the party. I should add Maddie and Anushka." Ally says.</p><p>"Please do." I respond.</p><p>I grab my backpack and walk with Karmel.</p><p>I suddenly see a woman who look a lot like Ms. Hannigan but with reddish hair.</p><p>"Ms. Hannigan?" I question.</p><p>"Yes. Hi Connor. Like my new hair color? I see your hair is still as fluffy as last year."</p><p>Karmel gives a "what are you doing" reaction"</p><p>"Yea. It's nice. I missed you as my teacher."</p><p>"Aw. Who do you have now?"</p><p>"Davidson."</p><p>"Good luck with her. She always takes the last free bag of chips in the Teacher's Lounge."</p><p>"How rude."</p><p>"I know right? Well see you kids later."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>Ms. Hannigan then walks away.</p><p>"She is one interesting woman." Karmel comments.</p><p>"Yea." I sigh.</p><p>We go into class. I can't wait to talk to Lucas tonight and tell him my plans for my birthday. Also I can't wait for this week to be over so I could see him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning is going pretty simple. I had some left overs from yesterday and put on my blue flannel and shorts. Shockingly Anushka wasn't on the bus today though. I did see her ride with Maddie. They seem closer than ever. </p><p>I did decide to talk to Maddie in the hallway on my way to our gym class.</p><p>"Hey." I begin.</p><p>"Hi." She says.</p><p>"So how's it on the crush?"</p><p>"Oh yea. She's good."</p><p>"What's her name?"</p><p>"Can't say."</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>"But she is in one of my classes. That's all I'll say."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"Just need some privacy."</p><p>"Hey I totally understand."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>We walk into class.</p><p>"Sup." Joel says.</p><p>"Hey." Maddie responds.</p><p>"So how was dinner last night?" I ask.</p><p>"Amazing. The pizza was good. We tried the garlic chicken one." Laura responds.</p><p>"Yum."</p><p>"Yea and that Ben guy is funny." Joel adds.</p><p>"He was. But you're also funny." Laura says.</p><p>"Geez thanks."</p><p>I just sit down and smile.</p><p>Let's fast forward to lunch. I can tell the girls and Ryan already found out about last night because of the group chat.</p><p>"Hey Laura, how did last night go? Karmel said you met Ben and saw Joel at the same time." Monica acknowledges.</p><p>"Yea. I mean I know it sounds like an awkward situation but I am totally fine." Laura responds.</p><p>"So, who are you picking?"</p><p>"That I don't know. Like I appreciate what you guys are doing but what if this doesn't even work out?"</p><p>"Even if you don't end up with either, you still have us and food." Ryan reminds.</p><p>"True. But I am serious." Laura smiles.</p><p>"I know but still. See who really deserves you."</p><p>"So not to get into people’s business but what’s the highest amount of people anyone’s ever dated?"</p><p>"I think Connor."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" I question.</p><p>Do I really seem like I’ve dated so many people or is he joking?</p><p>“You just seem so..flirty.”</p><p>"Well no Lucas was my first boyfriend. I never dated anyone in Minnesota.”</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>“No one wanted to date me and I was an awkward child.”</p><p>"I'm. I'm actually shocked. All of you seemed like you'd be love experts or something." Laura admits.</p><p>"How many have you?" Ally questions.</p><p>"12.”</p><p>Monica chokes on apple juice.</p><p>"Well that's cool and I mean we may not be experts on that but we still know the ways."</p><p>"Now you're talking."</p><p>"So you need help?" Karmel asks.</p><p>"Eh. Not too much."</p><p>"Maybe we invite both to the party and see what happens." I suggest.</p><p>"Ok, But Ben is such a softie and sweet I can't let him down too hard."</p><p>"I get it. We'll see what happens and go with it. "</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>"Also let's plan to meet on Sunday to discuss party planning." Monica suggests.</p><p>"Definitely." Karmel agrees.</p><p>The bell rings. </p><p>"I'll see you guys later. Oh and Ryan the GSA meets today after school same place if you wanna join."</p><p>"I'll be there." Ryan promises.</p><p>"Can't wait."</p><p>Karmel and I walk outside to our next class.</p><p>"So have you talked to Anushka or Maddie lately?" Karmel asks.</p><p>"Yea. They're doing ok. I gave Anushka advice yesterday after school and talked to Maddie this morning. They both seem to have some crushes."</p><p>"You don't think..."</p><p>"No. I mean maybe but we can't assume."</p><p>"True. Honestly that's none of our business. When they're ready, they'll tell us."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>We go into our English class and sit next to each other. Apparently our first essay is going to be about something we're passionate about. I already know this is going to be my favorite.</p><p>Few hours later it's time for the first GSA meeting this school year. </p><p>"Hey Ryan and Maddie." I notice.</p><p>"Hey Connor. Let's sit together." Ryan says.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>I sit with him and Maddie. The meeting doesn't start for a few more minutes. A boy walks in with dark brown hair and beautifully tanned skin wearing a blue button up and shorts.</p><p>"Who's he?" Ryan whispers in delight.</p><p>"He's a sophomore. His name is Alex. He's in my acting class." Maddie explains.</p><p>"Nice."</p><p>"Want to be the first person to go up?"</p><p>"Wait no."</p><p>"Just say something smart." I insist.</p><p>"Like 2 + 2 is 4?"</p><p>"No. What?"</p><p>"You said say something smart."</p><p>"I meant in a meaningful way and kind of cute."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I have an idea. Don't worry. I got you." I assure.</p><p>I go up and start the meeting.</p><p>"Hello everyone. I'm Connor Franta for those of you who may not know. Welcome to an exciting new school year."</p><p>Everyone claps.</p><p>"So let's start the first meeting of this school year. So first thing I wanted to do is get everyone to know each other with some questions. These are easy, no worries. First one is what are some ways you have broken stereotypes or gender roles?"</p><p>Ryan is raising his hand. I am glad he understood his queue.</p><p>"First say your name and little about yourself." I tell him.</p><p>"Ok. My name is Ryan Perry. I am 15, single, and I broke gender roles this summer when I did my nails for the first time. I was scared at first but then I realized we shouldn't be worried about those who judge. They're stupid anyways."</p><p>I clap first. I see Alex is smiling and clapping too so I can see Ryan has a chance.</p><p>"Yes. That's always good. What a smart boy."</p><p>"Thanks." Ryan whispers.</p><p>I give him a thumbs up and a wink.</p><p>An hour later, the meeting is over. It was pretty good. I also realized homecoming is soon and our club is helping with that. So much going on.</p><p>Alex then walks up to us.</p><p>"Hi Ryan." Alex says.</p><p>"Hey." Ryan smiles.</p><p>"I don't think we've ever met. My name is Alex, I'm also a sophomore. I thought what you said was great."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. I tend to be more masculine but I love doing more feminine things. I used to worry about getting judged but now like you said, they're stupid anyways." Alex laughs.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Want my number?"</p><p>Ryan then freezes.</p><p>"Oh. Um yeah. Sure."</p><p>"You should get your phone out." I whisper to Ryan.</p><p>"I knew that." </p><p>Ryan gets his phone out his pocket.</p><p>"Lets swap phones to put our numbers in." Ryan insists.</p><p>Ryan gives his phone to Alex.</p><p>"Yellow can be a pretty color." Alex comments.</p><p>"Psssh. Yea."</p><p>They put their numbers in each other's phones. This is so cute. Ok yes everyone knows me as the soft one who thinks anything involving love is cute and poetic but can you blame me? </p><p>"See ya."</p><p>"Wait. Are you into sports or anything?"</p><p>"I do soccer sometimes but not competitive. I am in another club other than this one though. Have you heard of the improv team?"</p><p>"Uh."</p><p>"They do skits and stuff. It's every Monday starting next week and Sunday is like when everyone auditions."</p><p>"I've been acting ever since I was like younger. I'll be there."</p><p>"Can't wait. I'll text you the details."</p><p>"I'll be waiting."</p><p>Alex then walks away.</p><p>"Wait you do acting?" Maddie asks.</p><p>"Well..I played New York in my fifth grade play about the states." Ryan responds.</p><p>"Love makes people do weird things Maddie." I explain.</p><p>"True. Ok. How are you going to pretend you know all about acting by Sunday?" Maddie argues.</p><p>"It shouldn't be that hard. Aren't you in acting?" Ryan asks.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Can you help?"</p><p>"Come on Maddie, Do it for love." I agree.</p><p>"Ok fine. I will help you Ryan."</p><p>Ryan claps.</p><p>We walk to the front of the school. Ryan's mom is picking us up. I haven't seen her since I helped Ryan come out. She seems nice and accepting. I wish I knew more about her.</p><p>A white SUV pulls over.</p><p>"Hey kids." Ryan's mom says.</p><p>I decide to sit in the middle.</p><p>"Hi Mrs. Perry. Thanks for driving us." I thank.</p><p>"Aw no problem..Connor right?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm glad you remembered."</p><p>"How could I not? Thanks for making my son happy. "</p><p>"Aw no problem."</p><p>Ryan smiles.</p><p>"And who's this?"</p><p>"I'm Maddie." Maddie introduces.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Maddie." Mrs. Perry says.</p><p>"You too. I'm the VP of the GSA."</p><p>"Aw. That's great."</p><p>"Yea. Ryan did a great job today. He spoke a little."</p><p>"I'm proud."</p><p>"That I did." Ryan agrees out loud.</p><p>"So Connor, where's your house?"</p><p>"Take a left right here. It will be the third house." I explain.</p><p>Ryan's mom takes a left and parks in the driveway. I open the car door.</p><p>"Thanks again."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>I get out and go inside. I can't wait to tell Lucas everything that's happening. Although I feel like Maddie and Anushka have been acting suspicious. I wonder what's up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning is going pretty simple. I had some left overs from yesterday and put on my blue flannel and shorts. Shockingly Anushka wasn't on the bus today though. I did see her ride with Maddie. They seem closer than ever. </p><p>I did decide to talk to Maddie in the hallway on my way to our gym class.</p><p>"Hey." I begin.</p><p>"Hi." She says.</p><p>"So how's it on the crush?"</p><p>"Oh yea. She's good."</p><p>"What's her name?"</p><p>"Can't say."</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>"But she is in one of my classes. That's all I'll say."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"Just need some privacy."</p><p>"Hey I totally understand."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>We walk into class.</p><p>"Sup." Joel says.</p><p>"Hey." Maddie responds.</p><p>"So how was dinner last night?" I ask.</p><p>"Amazing. The pizza was good. We tried the garlic chicken one." Laura responds.</p><p>"Yum."</p><p>"Yea and that Ben guy is funny." Joel adds.</p><p>"He was. But you're also funny." Laura says.</p><p>"Geez thanks."</p><p>I just sit down and smile.</p><p>Let's fast forward to lunch. I can tell the girls and Ryan already found out about last night because of the group chat.</p><p>"Hey Laura, how did last night go? Karmel said you met Ben and saw Joel at the same time." Monica acknowledges.</p><p>"Yea. I mean I know it sounds like an awkward situation but I am totally fine." Laura responds.</p><p>"So, who are you picking?"</p><p>"That I don't know. Like I appreciate what you guys are doing but what if this doesn't even work out?"</p><p>"Even if you don't end up with either, you still have us and food." Ryan reminds.</p><p>"True. But I am serious." Laura smiles.</p><p>"I know but still. See who really deserves you."</p><p>"So not to be unclassy but what's the furthest anyone has gone in this table?"</p><p>"I think Connor and Lucas may have-you know."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" I question.</p><p>What is going on here?</p><p>"Remember that night you skipped movie night?"</p><p>"We didn't actually do it. We were shirtless and touching. Nothing went anywhere."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"We still were in a camp, Ryan."</p><p>"I'm. I'm actually shocked. All of you seemed like you'd be love experts or something." Laura admits.</p><p>"Have you?" Ally questions.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Monica chokes on apple juice.</p><p>"Well that's cool and I mean we may not be experts on that but we still know the ways."</p><p>"Now you're talking."</p><p>"So you need help?" Karmel asks.</p><p>"Eh. Not too much."</p><p>"Maybe we invite both to the party and see what happens." I suggest.</p><p>"Ok, But Ben is such a softie and sweet I can't let him down too hard."</p><p>"I get it. We'll see what happens and go with it. "</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>"Also let's plan to meet on Sunday to discuss party planning." Monica suggests.</p><p>"Definitely." Karmel agrees.</p><p>The bell rings. </p><p>"I'll see you guys later. Oh and Ryan the GSA meets today after school same place if you wanna join."</p><p>"I'll be there." Ryan promises.</p><p>"Can't wait."</p><p>Karmel and I walk outside to our next class.</p><p>"So have you talked to Anushka or Maddie lately?" Karmel asks.</p><p>"Yea. They're doing ok. I gave Anushka advice yesterday after school and talked to Maddie this morning. They both seem to have some crushes."</p><p>"You don't think..."</p><p>"No. I mean maybe but we can't assume."</p><p>"True. Honestly that's none of our business. When they're ready, they'll tell us."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>We go into our English class and sit next to each other. Apparently our first essay is going to be about something we're passionate about. I already know this is going to be my favorite.</p><p>Few hours later it's time for the first GSA meeting this school year. </p><p>"Hey Ryan and Maddie." I notice.</p><p>"Hey Connor. Let's sit together." Ryan says.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>I sit with him and Maddie. The meeting doesn't start for a few more minutes. A boy walks in with dark brown hair and beautifully tanned skin wearing a blue button up and shorts.</p><p>"Who's he?" Ryan whispers in delight.</p><p>"He's a sophomore. His name is Alex. He's in my acting class." Maddie explains.</p><p>"Nice."</p><p>"Want to be the first person to go up?"</p><p>"Wait no."</p><p>"Just say something smart." I insist.</p><p>"Like 2 + 2 is 4?"</p><p>"No. What?"</p><p>"You said say something smart."</p><p>"I meant in a meaningful way and kind of cute."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I have an idea. Don't worry. I got you." I assure.</p><p>I go up and start the meeting.</p><p>"Hello everyone. I'm Connor Franta for those of you who may not know. Welcome to an exciting new school year."</p><p>Everyone claps.</p><p>"So let's start the first meeting of this school year. So first thing I wanted to do is get everyone to know each other with some questions. These are easy, no worries. First one is what are some ways you have broken stereotypes or gender roles?"</p><p>Ryan is raising his hand. I am glad he understood his queue.</p><p>"First say your name and little about yourself." I tell him.</p><p>"Ok. My name is Ryan Perry. I am 15, single, and I broke gender roles this summer when I did my nails for the first time. I was scared at first but then I realized we shouldn't be worried about those who judge. They're stupid anyways."</p><p>I clap first. I see Alex is smiling and clapping too so I can see Ryan has a chance.</p><p>"Yes. That's always good. What a smart boy."</p><p>"Thanks." Ryan whispers.</p><p>I give him a thumbs up and a wink.</p><p>An hour later, the meeting is over. It was pretty good. I also realized homecoming is soon and our club is helping with that. So much going on.</p><p>Alex then walks up to us.</p><p>"Hi Ryan." Alex says.</p><p>"Hey." Ryan smiles.</p><p>"I don't think we've ever met. My name is Alex, I'm also a sophomore. I thought what you said was great."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. I tend to be more masc but I love doing more feminine things. I used to worry about getting judged but now like you said, they're stupid anyways." Alex laughs.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Want my number?"</p><p>Ryan then freezes.</p><p>"Oh. Um yeah. Sure."</p><p>"You should get your phone out." I whisper to Ryan.</p><p>"I knew that." </p><p>Ryan gets his phone out his pocket.</p><p>"Lets swap phones to put our numbers in." Ryan insists.</p><p>Ryan gives his phone to Alex.</p><p>"Yellow can be a pretty color." Alex comments.</p><p>"Psssh. Yea."</p><p>They put their numbers in each other's phones. This is so cute. Ok yes everyone knows me as the soft one who thinks anything involving love is cute and poetic but can you blame me? </p><p>"See ya."</p><p>"Wait. Are you into sports or anything?"</p><p>"I do soccer sometimes but not competitive. I am in another club other than this one though. Have you heard of the improv team?"</p><p>"Uh."</p><p>"They do skits and stuff. It's every Monday starting next week and Sunday is like when everyone auditions."</p><p>"I've been acting ever since I was like younger. I'll be there."</p><p>"Can't wait. I'll text you the details."</p><p>"I'll be waiting."</p><p>Alex then walks away.</p><p>"Wait you do acting?" Maddie asks.</p><p>"Well..I played New York in my fifth grade play about the states." Ryan responds.</p><p>"Love makes people do weird things Maddie." I explain.</p><p>"True. Ok. How are you going to pretend you know all about acting by Sunday?" Maddie argues.</p><p>"It shouldn't be that hard. Aren't you in acting?" Ryan asks.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Can you help?"</p><p>"Come on Maddie, Do it for love." I agree.</p><p>"Ok fine. I will help you Ryan."</p><p>Ryan claps.</p><p>We walk to the front of the school. Ryan's mom is picking us up. I haven't seen her since I helped Ryan come out. She seems nice and accepting. I wish I knew more about her.</p><p>A white SUV pulls over.</p><p>"Hey kids." Ryan's mom says.</p><p>I decide to sit in the middle.</p><p>"Hi Mrs. Perry. Thanks for driving us." I thank.</p><p>"Aw no problem..Connor right?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm glad you remembered."</p><p>"How could I not? Thanks for making my son happy. "</p><p>"Aw no problem."</p><p>Ryan smiles.</p><p>"And who's this?"</p><p>"I'm Maddie." Maddie introduces.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Maddie." Mrs. Perry says.</p><p>"You too. I'm the VP of the GSA."</p><p>"Aw. That's great."</p><p>"Yea. Ryan did a great job today. He spoke a little."</p><p>"I'm proud."</p><p>"That I did." Ryan agrees out loud.</p><p>"So Connor, where's your house?"</p><p>"Take a left right here. It will be the third house." I explain.</p><p>Ryan's mom takes a left and parks in the driveway. I open the car door.</p><p>"Thanks again."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>I get out and go inside. I can't wait to tell Lucas everything that's happening. Although I feel like Maddie and Anushka have been acting suspicious. I wonder what's up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's now after dinner. I can't wait to talk to go upstairs and facetime Lucas. </p><p>"Hey." I acknowledge.</p><p>"Hi. what's new?"</p><p>"Well Maddie and Anushka have still been AWOL. I talked to Anushka tho and Karmel thinks they love each other."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I mean. Both have told me about crushes that have 'no names'."</p><p>"Yea. That is a bit suspicious. It's none of our business. Are they gonna be at our party planning?"</p><p>"I think so. I don't want them to feel uncomfortable telling us about anything. I know how Anushka might feel."</p><p>"Me too. We'll see then. Oh and Ryan has a crush on this boy. They met at the first club meeting."</p><p>"I'm happy for him."</p><p>"Same. Enough about me though. I wanna know. Is there anything interesting going on with you?"</p><p>"Well yea. My first college baseball game is next Sunday." </p><p>"Aw. The day after my birthday."</p><p>"Yea. I mean if you wanna come. Although I remember the last time we went to a Dodgers game and you asked me if the guy made a touchdown."</p><p>I laugh. I admit I really know nothing about baseball but I love to be a good boyfriend and be supportive.</p><p>"I know but that doesn't mean I can't go and support you."</p><p>"True. I welcome you to come then."</p><p>"Yay. and it's free?"</p><p>"Just a couple dollars if that's ok."</p><p>"Yea. It's fine."</p><p>"See you then. Also, can't wait until Friday."</p><p>"Me too. It's only been a week but I miss you."</p><p>"I miss you too."</p><p>"Well I have to go write an essay on something I'm passionate about."</p><p>"Sounds fun. I have an essay due in 2 days and haven't started it yet."</p><p>"If I write mine, I want you to write yours. Make me proud.</p><p>"I'll do it for you then."</p><p>Lucas smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to you tomorrow babe."</p><p>"Talk to you tomorrow. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>I hang up and open up a new document to start writing my paper for English. I'm deciding to write it about how nature's aesthetic. I know, what else would you expect? I was gonna write it about Lucas but then I realized how that might be extra.</p><p>My mom comes in my room.</p><p>"Hey honey. I just wanted to wonder if you're ok with being home alone tomorrow because your dad and I have to go to a meeting before your brother enters kindergarten." Mom explains.</p><p>"I think I'll see if Ryan is cool with me going home with him tomorrow." I respond.</p><p>"Ok. Good idea."</p><p>Hours pass and now it's morning.</p><p> </p><p>I walk with Maddie. I need to know what's happening. She seems silent yet she's smiling.</p><p>"I see you're happy." I notice.</p><p>"Maybe I am." She responds.</p><p>"What's been happening?"</p><p>"I may be having a date soon."</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>"I know I am excited."</p><p>"Well Lucas and I are having a double date on Friday. Also, I was wondering if you wanted to help plan my party on Sunday."</p><p>"Of course. Won't miss it. Also, I won't be able to help Ryan."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I realized that was the day of my parents' anniversary party."</p><p>"Oh ok. I'll just have to think about who else to ask."</p><p>"Thank you so much Connor!"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p> </p><p>We walk into the gym. I see on the whiteboard "Dodgeball Day". What is this.</p><p>"Ready for today?" Joel asks.</p><p>"No." I honestly admit.</p><p>"Welcome class. So from now on until November, Thursday is dodgeball day. Rules are you can't hit above the chest or the groin area. Any questions?" Mrs. Davidson asks.</p><p>I stay silent. I hate the idea of dodgeball. It's basically an excuse to hit anyone you low key detest. </p><p>Suddenly Javs walks in. I haven't seen him in ever. I've been too focused on this whole birthday-Laura-Joel thing.</p><p>"Wait, isn't that the asshole who harassed Ryan?" Joel notices.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Let's do this together."</p><p>"Ready to get beat baby face?" Javs teases. </p><p>I cross my arms.</p><p>"Funny. I'm sure that's the name of an adult film star." Joel laughs and does a kissy face.</p><p>Javs walks away and stands in the other line.</p><p>"Laura. Other line." Mrs. Davidson demands.</p><p>"But we need her." I admit out loud.</p><p>"I'll purposefully lose." Laura whispers.</p><p>Joel and I put our thumbs up.</p><p>The whistle sounds and we grab the dodgeballs.</p><p>I throw one to Javs and he gets out first.</p><p>"Hey!" He yells.</p><p>I laugh. I lied. I love this game.</p><p>Finally, it's lunch. I didn't bring any so I was forced to eat the school food. Shockingly, the pizza is amazing. I grabbed some.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey everyone. Where's Karmel?" I wonder.</p><p>"She had a dentist appointment so she decided to take the whole day off." Monica explains.</p><p>"Well I don't blame her."</p><p>I take a seat.</p><p>"So we did dodgeball in PE. I was put in Javs' team so I let Connor's team win." Laura explains.</p><p>Ryan puts his hand on Laura's shoulder.</p><p>"Bless you for that."</p><p>"No problem. So what's the story with him anyways? If you don't mind."</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"No. Let me tell her. He's a homophobe. His friend Micah ran for GSA club president. Him and Micah have been bullying Ryan since the last year and he's only a sophomore." Ally interrupts.</p><p>"That's terrible. Wait GSA club?" Laura questions. </p><p>"Yea. Micah thinks he isn't homoohobic anymore just because he learned his cousin is bisexual. That's the only reason he ran. Then Connor came and that's when everything got better." Monica explains further.</p><p>"He really is dumb."</p><p>"and Javs is dating Joel's exgirlfriend, Heather."</p><p>"That girl stole Karmel's purse this summer. When I found out she came to this school, I wanted to slap her." Ally admits.</p><p>"Why?" I ask.</p><p>"Because she was the reason for the drama this summer. No wonder she'd date someone like that."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>I get war flashbacks. This summer was crazy. I'm glad Lucas and I are back together. </p><p>"Oh and Ryan. I'll be going home with you today. No one will be home and I really don't want to be alone." I acknowledge.</p><p>"Of course." Ryan agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, the bell rings. I walk alone. It feels different without Karmel to gossip with. I see Ms. Hannigan.</p><p>"Hey Connor. Where's your buddy?" Ms. Hannigan wonders.</p><p>"At an appointment and decided to ditch today. How is Mr. Crawford?" I ask back.</p><p>"Lee is just the best.Thank you. He cares about me and isn't into owning dog fur."</p><p>"Dog fur?"</p><p>"It's a long story. How is your love life if I may ask."</p><p>"Perfect. We're going on a double date tomorrow night."</p><p>"I'm so happy for you. Lee is telling me he has a big surprise for my birthday and I am so anxious to find out what it is."</p><p>"I bet. Whatever it is, I am sure you'll love it. I'm glad you found someone. Well technically I helped but you know."</p><p>Ms. Hannigan smiles and gives me a friendly hug.</p><p>"Yea. Well time to get to class. I just thought I'd catch up with one of my favorite students."</p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>I then walk to class. </p><p> </p><p>I turn in my paper. I love writing about things I'm passionate about but I get nervous about other people reading it. </p><p>Hours later, the final bell rings. I walk towards Ryan. </p><p>"Hey Ryan." I announce.</p><p>"Hi Connor. Let's walk."</p><p>"So how's Alex?"</p><p>"We talked after lunch actually. I told him I'm excited for Sunday. I can't thank Maddie enough for agreeing to help."</p><p>"Mmmhmm."</p><p>I smile nervously. I hope its not noticeable.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh. Nothing. I'm happy for you."</p><p>Ryan's mom drives up to us. We get in the car. </p><p>"Hey Mrs. Perry." I say.</p><p>"Hi Connor. I was excited when Ryan texted."</p><p>"Aw thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like me to make you boys any snacks when we get home?"</p><p>"Sure." I respond nicely.</p><p>"Pizza rolls?"</p><p>"Yes please." Ryan agrees.</p><p>"I'd love some." I say.</p><p>We walk into Ryan's house. Ryan's mom goes in to the kitchen to make the rolls. The last time I was here, I was helping Ryan come out. I was too anxious to really notice the aesthetic. The walls are a cream colored white with different paintings on them. There's red roses on the coffee table with a bowl shaped vase and a big brown table with painted glass.</p><p>"You have a nice home" I comment.</p><p>"Thanks. You didn't notice when you first came?" Ryan asks.</p><p>"Not really. I was too in the moment."</p><p>"Yea. Honestly, all I remember about that day is after everything. Oh and I made a rainbow cake that day too. My parents got me the mix and it was random but made me happy."</p><p>We both decide to sit on the couch. It's soft as feathers.</p><p>"That's so sweet."</p><p>"I know. I don't know what I was so worried about."</p><p>I smile. I'm so glad to see him like this looking back 8 months ago.</p><p>"Yea. Should we make the cake?"</p><p>"How about on Saturday when we see Lucas."</p><p>"Better idea."</p><p>Mrs. Perry then comes to bring the rolls and also some lemonade.</p><p>"Thanks." I acknowledge.</p><p>"No problem boys." Mrs. Perry welcomes as she walks upstairs.</p><p>I grab a pizza roll.</p><p>"So what do you want to do?" Ryan asks.</p><p>"Let's spill tea. Or I guess in this case lemonade." I laugh.</p><p>Ryan gives me a blank expression. Well I thought I was funny.</p><p>"Your puns are cute. Anyways I saw Micah. I think Joel really scared them."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yep. He saw me, rolled my eyes and walked away."</p><p>"Wow. I'm glad. I don't understand why they hate you anyways."</p><p>"I think I know why. Promise not to tell?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"So like last October, I sorta maybe flirted with Javs-but jokingly. Micah saw and was like 'you know he's not a -- right'." Ryan starts to whisper almost crying a little.</p><p>"Wow. That's so messed up. Did anyone help you?"</p><p>"Maddie was about to do something but one of the supervisors was there."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Yea. But that's the past."</p><p>"Let's take revenge."</p><p>"Connor-"</p><p>"Do you know his house number?"</p><p>"Maddie might because she worked with him on a project but let's not be dumb."</p><p>I grab my phone and text Maddie</p><p>"Micah's house phone number. Now."</p><p>Maddie replies fast, "I don't know what this is for but knock yourself out. 315-555-6709. His mom's name is Stacy."</p><p>"Wow. She responded." I giggle drinking my lemonade.</p><p>I call the number with *67. I try to speak in my deeper but believable voice. Ryan covers himself with a pillow.</p><p>A woman answers.</p><p>"Hello? Who is this?" she asks.</p><p>"Hi. Is this Stacy?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"This is Bob from AT&amp;T. Apparently someone on your wifi is downloading a lot of porn and it's slowing down your wifi."</p><p>"That sounds ridiculous. Also my husband and son would never. We are a Christian family."</p><p>"Mhmm. Well ma'am we can see what websites are being traced back to your router. I also see you're into online shopping from Walmart and go to catlady.com."</p><p>"How did you know that?"</p><p>"Oh. We know a lot."</p><p>Suddenly I hear the lady scream "Micah!"</p><p>I cover my mouth and hang up the phone.</p><p>"Ok. That was amazing." Ryan exclaims.</p><p>"You're welcome." </p><p>"I love revenge."</p><p>"Same. See that was a great idea."</p><p>"Yea. Also, do you think it was smart of me to tell Alex I knew about acting?"</p><p>"Well. I think you can pull it off. I mean the heart wants what it wants and love makes us do weird things. Lucas first met me when Karmel and I decided I was gonna 'lose' my sweater in the locker room."</p><p>"Wow. Well nothing different than I would've done."</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>Suddenly I get a facetime call from Lucas.</p><p>"Oh Lucas, hi." I begin.</p><p>"Hey babe where are you?"</p><p>I show Ryan with my phone camera.</p><p>"Ryan! I haven't seen you in weeks. Heard you've been doing better."</p><p>"I actually have."</p><p>"I'm happy for you dude."</p><p>Suddenly I remember that thing I was supposed to tell them.</p><p>"Lucas, do you know anything about acting?" I ask Lucas.</p><p>Both Ryan and Lucas give confused looks.</p><p>"I took acting for 2 years. Why?" Lucas questions.</p><p>"Maddie..said she can't see Ryan before Sunday and Sunday is when we are planning the party."</p><p>"Yikes. Well I could totally help him on Saturday after we do that drive."</p><p>"Thank you so much." Ryan pleads.</p><p>"No problem. I'll help you get your boy."</p><p>"So what have you guys been doing this afternoon?" Lucas adds.</p><p>"Well we just prank called Micah's house. I pretended to be this AT&amp;T guy."</p><p>Lucas laughs. </p><p>"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." </p><p>"You either. I have no classes on Fridays so that will feel like forever."</p><p>"Aww."</p><p>"Well I may need someone to drive me to Connor's house because I'm taking care of his brother but I'll do the 500 feet walk." Ryan explains.</p><p>"What if I picked you and Connor up tomorrow?" Lucas decides.</p><p>"Aw Lucas, you don't have to."</p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p>"Ok. I'll take it."</p><p> </p><p>Everything seems to be going steady at the moment. No drama. Hope it stays that way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up with a smile. Today is the day I've been waiting for. I've been waiting to see Lucas. It's only been a week but it feels like it's been years.</p><p>Nothing too crazy worth mentioning happened today. Except I didn't see Joel or Laura today. I'm just happy it was a health class day and not dodgeball because I wouldn't be able to handle Javs.</p><p>I told the girls about the double date. They seemed pretty supportive except I now have fears I didn't think I would have.</p><p>"Are you scared?" Monica asks.</p><p>"Of what?" I wonder.</p><p>"I mean you haven't met these guys and they are older." Ally adds.</p><p>"Lucas told me he said good things about me."</p><p>"True but anyone could do that."</p><p>"Guys don't freak him out. I'm sure they're nice." Ryan insists.</p><p>"Thank you Ryan." I say.</p><p>So now I'm freaked out a little.</p><p>It's the final bell. Ryan and I walk outside the school and see Lucas.</p><p>He's waiting in what looks like a new black Ford Fusion car.</p><p>"Hey boys." He introduces. </p><p>"LUCAS." I exclaim,</p><p>"Hi Connie and hey Ryan." </p><p>"Hey how's college?" Ryan asks.</p><p>"Pretty fun and busy. Connor tells me this is your better year."</p><p>"Pretty much. I met a cute new guy and joined the GSA."</p><p>"Good. Are you thinking of running for anything?"</p><p>"No. I don't think I could do a better job than Connor."</p><p>"Aw. I'm sure you'd be great."</p><p>"Although I was thinking of running for homecoming." </p><p>"Not to repeat last year but so am I so." I insist.</p><p>"Oh cmon. We were kids Con. Also it would be great to be runner up anyways."</p><p>"Sure you'll love losing even if you were top 3."</p><p>"You wanna go?"</p><p>Ryan takes off his seatbelt.</p><p>"Guys calm down. Homecoming king doesn't mean anything after high school." Lucas reminds.</p><p>"Sorry." We both say.</p><p>We get to my house and sit on the couch.</p><p>My mom walks in. She's dressed in a black sparkly dress.</p><p>"Hi boys." She says.</p><p>"Hi Mrs. Franta. I don't know if you remember me." Ryan wonders.</p><p>"I remember you Ryan. Also thank you on agreeing to taking care of Brandon tonight."</p><p>"No problem. I just figured you needed a night with your husband."</p><p>"Sure did. And where are you two headed tonight?"</p><p>"Olive Garden." I respond.</p><p>"Fancy."</p><p>"And I'm paying with a coupon."</p><p>We laugh.</p><p>"Anyways, Ryan i have instructions on the refrigerator and my number if you need me. I'll make sure to give you the money tomorrow."</p><p>"Thanks." Ryan says.</p><p>We spend the next few hours watching some YouTube videos on my smart tv. This is great bonding.</p><p>About 2 hours later,  we drive up to Olive Garden. I know I said wasn't nervous but I am. I've never met these boys before and well I want to impress.</p><p>"Con, don't worry. They're great guys. They won't judge you." Lucas assures.</p><p>"I know. It's just. Well I'm so young."</p><p>"You're 17 in 2 days."</p><p>"Yea but I feel 6 whenever I'm with people your age."</p><p>"I'm only 1 and a half years older. I'll help introduce you if you want."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>We walk inside. </p><p>"Has anyone named Jordan Dean or Logan Clark for party of 4 come yet?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"Yes. Right this way." The waiter responds.</p><p>I see this boy with beautiful bliondish brown hair and a baby face. His hair is done with some gel. I notice he has a mini scar on his left cheek. </p><p>The boy next to him is brunette with a bright smile. </p><p>"Hi. I'm Jordan." the brunette says.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Connor."</p><p>I shake the blonde one's hand. </p><p>"My name is Logan." he introduces.</p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>I smile and sit down. I notice they preordered waters for us and take a sip.</p><p>"Hey Connor. So Lucas told me you're a senior?" Jordan asks.</p><p>"Yea. At Willows High."</p><p>"Nice. Do you do sports?"</p><p>"No. I'm more into arts. Also I'm the president of the GSA club."</p><p>"I love musical theater. Also I wish there was a GSA club throughout my high school years. There was one in my senior year but I was scared to join." Logan adds.</p><p>"Aw. Well I'll have you know I would've been your best friend if I was there."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>The waiter then comes over to ask for our orders. I ask for chicken alfredo.</p><p>"Hey if you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?" I ask.</p><p>Jordan and Logan look at eachother. </p><p>"I'll tell him." Logan whispers.</p><p>"I use to live in Mississippi. High school was a hard time for me. I got bullied and one day, a guy decided to throw me off my bike into this meadow with rose thorns. They did nothing about it because he told the principal it was all an accident." Logan continues.</p><p>"That's horrible. I mean I've lived in a small town in Minnesota and when I first came out no one really said anything bad except a few people who ignored me after but I think you should be proud you came this far."</p><p>"Thanks Connor. Honestly, I'm not ashamed of this scar at all. It shows strength. I am happy with who I am."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"Do you have any bullies now?"</p><p>"Well...they don't really bother me but there's these 2 guys and they mainly torment my friend Ryan but luckily he has people who defend him."</p><p>"Good and hey if any of them try to hurt you, don't be afraid to call us." Jordan adds.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>The waiter then comes back with our meals. I'm also now on my third breadstick. They are so addicting.</p><p>"So how did you meet Jordan?" </p><p>"Online. We met on twitter on this tweet where he was singing in a video. I just told him he sounded good and suddenly it became a conversation about my life."</p><p>"That's so cute."</p><p>"And then he promised to apply to different colleges in California. I actually used to live in northern California and came down here." Jordan adds.</p><p>"That's true love."</p><p>"Agree. I never felt it until I met Jordan. He saved my life." Logan comments.</p><p>I eat some of my pasta and tear up a bit. I hate crying in front of people but stories like this get to me.</p><p>"Are you crying?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"No. I think there's a lot of pollen around here."</p><p>Lucas pats my back and gives a good meaningful hug.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"I honestly don't want pity by the way. All these memories shaped who i am. I mean my mom practically ignores me and my dad sometimes talks to me. Also during holidays I only speak to one of my cousins but I don't mind. I have people who care about me and I know it."</p><p>"That's great." I respond.</p><p>We finish our meals and the bill arrives.</p><p>"Connor, you are a soft caring boy." Logan comments.</p><p>"He's my soft caring boy." Lucas responds with a hug.</p><p>"I know. But really, the four of us should hang out another time."</p><p>"I'd absolutely love that." I exclaim.</p><p>I really had nothing to worry about.  Lucas and Jordan pay.</p><p>We start heading out.</p><p>"See you guys soon." Jordan insists.</p><p>"See ya." Lucas responds.</p><p>We get in the car. First we do a nice passionate kiss in the car in the parking lot. Gosh how I miss this.</p><p>We then drive up to my house. </p><p>"See you had nothing to worry about." Lucas brings up.</p><p>"You were right." I agree.</p><p>My parents aren't home yet and I wanna make a surprise check on Ryan.</p><p>It's currently 8:30 pm which is right around Brandon's bed time. </p><p>I knock on the door.</p><p>"Coming." I hear Ryan say running down the stairs.</p><p>Ryan opens the door. I walk in first. I look around.</p><p>"Wow nothing is out of place and do I smell chicken nuggets?" I wonder.</p><p>"Yep. He was craving Dino nuggets and chef Ryan came to the rescue and found some."</p><p>"Impressive."</p><p>"Yep and he's asleep. So how was the double date?"</p><p>"It was fun. Jordan and Logan are great and have this story that made me emotional. Logan is from the south and they met over the Internet."</p><p>"So then he came here?"</p><p>"Yes and then Logan says Jordan saved his life."</p><p>"That's so sweet. It's almost like how you guys did."</p><p>"Wait really?"</p><p>"Yes. I realized it doesn't matter whether you're from a small rural town in Kentucky or in a big nice suburb in New York. Everyone's story is valid and well, it hurts being alone."</p><p>"You felt alone?" Lucas wonders.</p><p>"Honestly yes. I had one friend last year, Sebastian but he moved and didn't even defend me from Micah and Javs."</p><p>We both give a big hug to Ryan.</p><p>"And I'm glad we found you, ok?"</p><p>"Me too. Well enough of the sappiness. Also Connor, I'm getting the money tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes I will make sure to grab it."</p><p>"Can't wait."</p><p>"Ryan. I can take you home now." Lucas insists.</p><p>"Right. Well Connor I'll see you tomorrow. Hope I don't die in our car ride." Ryan jokes.</p><p>"Haha see you guys,"</p><p>I close the door and go check in on Brandon. He's asleep with his stuffed puppy. What a peaceful child.</p><p>I go to my room and close my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning." I hear a familiar voice. Ryan is sitting on the chair eating a pop tart.</p><p>"Ryan? What the-" I exclaim.</p><p>"Your dad let me in. I told him we we are gonna do that driving thing later and well I was home alone because my parents decided to go to the farmer's market. So I decided I was gonna wait until you woke up."</p><p>"And my parents are ok with you eating in my room?"</p><p>Ryan looks down.</p><p>"I actually just started eating this. Do you want the other pop tart?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You're missing out. I'm gonna wait downstairs while you get ready."</p><p>At least he knew the deal unlike Maddie. Do these kids know how to knock?</p><p>Ryan gets out the room. I put on some jeans and a t shirt. I brush my hair a bit.</p><p>I walk downstairs. Ryan is downstairs eating cereal.</p><p>"I thought you just ate?" I question.</p><p>"Pop tarts aren't a meal so I offered him cereal." Mom defends.</p><p>"That makes sense. I'll have some Cheerios for breakfast." I decide.</p><p>I grab my bowl and put the cereal.</p><p>"So you're going to drive today?" Dad asks.</p><p>"Yep. It's only going to be a short trip to Target though. I thought it would be great practice."</p><p>"I think it would be too. Just please be careful."</p><p>"I'll be fine."</p><p>"I'll keep an eye on him." Ryan adds.</p><p>"Are-aren't you 2 grades younger than Connor?" Mom asks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Mom laughs.</p><p>"So has Alex texted you?" I ask Ryan.</p><p>"Yea. Tomorrow is the audition."</p><p>"F-fff I forgot. Well good luck and don't worry. Lucas will help you."</p><p>"Audition?" Dad wonders.</p><p>"Yea, Mr. Franta. I'm an actor."</p><p>"That's great. Connor, why aren't you auditioning?"</p><p>"You know. I'm busy." I respond.</p><p>"Ah. Well do what ever you set your mind to."</p><p>I smile.</p><p>Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Ryan opens. It's Lucas.</p><p>"Hey." Lucas announces.</p><p>"Hi Lucas." I respond.</p><p>I give him a passionate hug.</p><p>"I'll go sit in the couch with your brothers."</p><p>"You go do that."</p><p>"Ryan before you guys go, here's your babysitting money." Mom says.</p><p>"Thank you Mrs. Franta." Ryan thanks.</p><p>"No Ryan, thank you. Oh and also don't forget to clean up if you guys decide to make anything."</p><p>"We will make sure." I insist.</p><p>About an hour later, it's time. My dad gave me the keys to his car. I really hope I don't mess this up or at least don't show visible damage.</p><p>Lucas, Ryan, and I get in the car. I just realized how crazy this plan might be but I need this practice for my driving test on Monday. Ryan is sitting in the middle passenger seat and Lucas is sitting right next to me.</p><p>"So you guys ready?" I ask as I turn on the ignition.</p><p>"Yes!" Ryan exclaims.</p><p>"So Connor what's the first thing you do?" Lucas questions.</p><p>"Put on my seatbelt and let's clean the windshield real quick." I respond.</p><p>"It was a bit dusty and good job."</p><p>"Then I look at the mirror and set this car to drive."</p><p>I look at the mirror and notice a lint on my shirt.</p><p>"Now start driving." Ryan insists.</p><p>I start to drive. At first it's easy. I make a smooth turn but suddenly I get to the freeway.</p><p>"Fuck wait. There's no other way to get to Target?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"No. It's right off this freeway." I remind.</p><p>"Be so careful here."</p><p>"Relax."</p><p>Suddenly I make a sharp turn. </p><p>"Just please."</p><p>I keep driving and notice I'm going a little fast.</p><p>"SLOW DOWN." Ryan screams.</p><p>Life flashes before my eyes as I push on the breaks. I luckily didn't hit the car right in front of me. I pull to the side of the road.</p><p>"Just breathe." Lucas insist.</p><p>"We could've died!" Ryan exclaims.</p><p>"The Target is right there. I think you can turn and find parking right?"</p><p>"Yes." I say.</p><p>I look for cars and go in. I find a parking spot right next to the store.</p><p>"We're alive!" Ryan exclaims.</p><p>"Told you it would be ok."</p><p>"I was scared I wouldn't be able to enjoy my 50 dollars before I died."</p><p>We walk into the store and go towards the section with the cake and brownie mixes.</p><p>"Wait there's no actual rainbow cake mix?" Lucas wonders.</p><p>"There's some where it's like confetti but no. We actually make it rainbow." I respond.</p><p>"That's work."</p><p>"But it's what makes it special."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Let's make it a chocolate rainbow cake." Ryan suggests.</p><p>"That's actually a great idea." </p><p>"Now we need food coloring." I remember.</p><p>We go and grab the 6 colors.</p><p>"I just realized blue and indigo are basically the same color." Ryan randomly comments.</p><p>"Thanks for that random fact." </p><p>"Hey thanks."</p><p>We take everything to the cash register. </p><p>"I'm driving this time." Lucas insists.</p><p>"Good idea." I acknowledge.</p><p>We drive back and put some music on. I'm glad I'm not driving because I'd be easily distracted. </p><p>We put the bags on the counter. I grab a mixing bowl and 6 mini cups to put the food coloring with.</p><p>"So I saw on buzzfeed they did this recipe where they put the mix with the coloring on top of each other with a brush instead of  making 6 different cakes on top of each other." Ryan suggests.</p><p>"That probably is easier." Lucas agrees.</p><p>"Let's do it then. I'll go to the video and follow it."</p><p>I put the video on my laptop and we follow along. It goes fast so I do a few pauses.</p><p>"This cake is gonna be beautiful. If we do it right, we should do it again for your birthday." Lucas considers.</p><p>"Or we can just get store bought rainbow cupcakes." I respond.</p><p>"You know that's probably the easiest idea."</p><p> </p><p>Ryan puts the cake in the oven.</p><p>"So what should we watch while we wait?" Ryan asks.</p><p>"Criminal Minds!" I suggest.</p><p>"Never heard of it."</p><p>"It's a pretty good show. Also Matthew Gray Gubler is amazing."</p><p>"Ok. I guess I'll try it." Ryan insists.</p><p>"Maybe this will be good for your audition tomorrow." Lucas recommends.</p><p>"How will this help?" </p><p>"Maybe there will be a memorable scene you can recreate. Also one thing about being an actor is making it believable."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>I turn on the tv and set it to play Netflix. I decide to put the first episode. The three of us sit on the couch. </p><p>40 minutes later, I pause. The cake is done. I take it out and place it on top of the counter. </p><p>"I think I'm actually obsessed with this show. It's intense and Matthew is so cute." Ryan comments.</p><p>"I'm glad you love it."</p><p>Lucas cuts the cake into 8 slices.</p><p>I grab a plate and get one.</p><p>"Ok in 3 we take a bite." I suggest.</p><p>Lucas counts to three and we take a bite.</p><p>"Woah. This is like..the real meaning of an angel cake." Ryan compliments.</p><p>"We did a great job."</p><p>"We forgot to take a picture!" Lucas explains.</p><p>"Let's do it now and send it to the girls and Joel then I'll put it on my Instagram."</p><p>"Good thinking."</p><p>I take a photo of the cake that's still remaining and send it.</p><p>I then hear a knock and open the door. It's my parents and Brandon.</p><p>"Hello there's cake in the kitchen." I announce.</p><p>"Ooh." Mom responds.</p><p>"And where's Dustin?"</p><p>"Getting school supplies even though his fall semester starts in 2 days."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>My dad goes to the kitchen and grabs a slice.</p><p>"And the 3 of you made this?" Dad wonders.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"It's really good."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"So how was the car ride?"</p><p>"It was-" Ryan begins.</p><p>"Absolutely amazing. No car wreck so." I interrupt.</p><p>"True." Lucas agrees.</p><p>"Well I'm glad it went well. I bet Monday will be a great day." Dad says.</p><p>"I hope. I'll tell you the truth I don't think I'm that ready."</p><p>"You'll do fine and if you don't, you can take that test as many times as you want. I got a 50 on my first try and almost crashed into a pole."</p><p>"Yea and I actually took the test 2 times." Lucas adds.</p><p>That gives me hope.</p><p>"I have to go now. My parents need me." Ryan announces.</p><p>"Ok. Want me to drive you?" Lucas wonders.</p><p>"Yea I don't wanna walk."</p><p>"Before both of you leave." I say.</p><p>I give them both a hug.</p><p>"See you tomorrow after the audition."</p><p>"See ya and good luck." </p><p>Ryan and Lucas then leave. Today was a great day with them but it sucks I don't think I'm totally ready for Monday. Hopefully it will be an easy test.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Monday and today is quite a day for me. Dustin is also gonna basically drive me all day today because it's his last day of summer break and mom thought it would be great "bonding"</p><p>I get in the car with Dustin and we get to school.</p><p>"Have fun." He tells me.</p><p>"I'll try." I respond and close the door.</p><p>It's first period and I sit next to Laura and Joel.</p><p>"Laura gave me the invite. I can't wait." Joel exclaims.</p><p>"It's gonna be amazing." I comment.</p><p>"I know. Also thanks for not totally hating me."</p><p>"You know I never actually hated you. Slight dislike but then I realized you're not bad."</p><p>"That's actually the nicest thing anyone has said to me."</p><p>Hours later, It's then lunch. Usually I wouldn't eat while nervous but I thought I'd be better off eating because I don't want to go hungry during the driving test.</p><p>"So ready for today?" Ally wonders.</p><p>"You know slowly I'm feeling like I can do it." I explain.</p><p>"That's good. "</p><p>"And if you get it, maybe you'll drive to homecoming." Monica suggests.</p><p>"Wait I thought we were having a party bus?" Karmel questions.</p><p>"Oh yea and then we have prom too."</p><p>"One holiday at a time please."</p><p>Chailey then comes to our table. </p><p>"So Karmel, word on the street is you're hoping to be a finalist for homecoming queen." Chailey exclaims.</p><p>"Yea. That's right." Karmel sasses.</p><p>"I'd love to see your face when you lose."</p><p>"Oh Chailey you make me laugh. I think you'll be great as a clown especially with that outfit."</p><p>"Hmm. This isn't over."</p><p>Chailey walks away. Karmel mouths bye.</p><p>"So I'm not getting into this competition." Laura admits.</p><p>"Don't blame you." Ally agrees.</p><p>"I'll love to go dress shopping though."</p><p>"Oh yes. Connor want to come look for suits for yourself?" </p><p>"Nah. You girls have your fun." I insist. </p><p>Few minutes later, the bell rings. <br/>I see Ms. Hannigan in the hallway.</p><p>"Hey Connor and Karmel." She introduces.</p><p>"Hi." I say back.</p><p>"Thanks for remembering my name." Karmel comments.</p><p>"I could never forget. So what's new with you kids?"</p><p>"We have all of Connor's birthday planned and also he has his driving test today but he's nervous."</p><p>"Yea I mean I couldn't even drive in the highway without almost crashing." I acknowledge.</p><p>"When I first started, I couldn't even parallel park and i was so scared that I'd never know but with a lot of practice I can do it in my sleep." Mrs. Hannigan exaggerates.</p><p>"That's amazing but still."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll do great Con but even if you don't the first try, I want you to go to Starbucks and get yourself one of those frapa-whatevers and drink it for just celebrating the hard work."</p><p>Ms. Hannigan hands me a 5 dollar bill. My eyes widen. Is she allowed to do this? I mean I'm taking it.</p><p>"Im feeling sad too." Karmel teases.</p><p>"Isn't your dad the manager of Starbucks or something?" Ms. Hannigan responds.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"Here's 3 nickels." </p><p>Ms. Hannigan gives her the nickels and walks away. I laugh</p><p>"Ok rude."</p><p>Karmel and I walk into class. Maybe Ms. Hannigan is right. There's nothing to worry about.</p><p>Few hours later, it's time to go home. Dustin is picking me up and driving me because the appointment for the test is literally at 4.</p><p>"So you really wanna spend your last day of break driving your brother around?" I wonder.</p><p>"I don't mind it. Was getting bored anyways and I've been out all day actually." Dustin responds.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"Yep. So do you have your party planned?"</p><p>"Pretty much. I can't wait. It's gonna be turn of the century themed."</p><p>"Fun. I remember when I was your age."</p><p>"3 years ago?"</p><p>"Well you know what I mean."</p><p>We get to the DMV.</p><p>"Oh boy."</p><p>"You'll do ok. Trust me."</p><p>We go inside. After I fill out the paperwork, i take a seat and wait. </p><p>"Connor Franta." They announce</p><p>I go with my instructor to this area that looks like where you drive go-karts only this is serious and it's really the parking lot.</p><p>"So you passed the written portion with 80%. Now all you need is to pass this one with less than 15 minor errors or 1 major error and you got your license." The instructor says.</p><p>That gives me an ounce of hope although I have no idea what's considered critical.</p><p>I make sure to angle the mirror the right way and position myself. I start to drive. Here I go.</p><p>As I drive, I notice he's writing notes. I'm concentrating on the road. A little bumpy but I got it.</p><p>Finally, we arrive at the end. I take a breath.</p><p>"You're one lucky kid I'll have to say Mr. Franta." He says as he gives me the paper.</p><p>I look. I just barely passed with a 70.</p><p>"Oh my god. I don't deserve this." I exclaim.</p><p>"Want me to round you down?"</p><p>"No. No. Thank you it's just I'm amazed. I could almost give you a hug."</p><p>"Please don't."</p><p>I smile.</p><p>"I'll just take this now and get out before you change your mind."</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>I get out the car and see Dustin.</p><p>"Did you get it?" Dustin asks.</p><p>"Yes. Here's my unofficial liscense that I'm legally allowed to drive with with another driver over 18 present. Now I just have to wait 60 days."</p><p>"Wanna drive yourself to Starbucks?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>I get into the car and start making my way towards Starbucks. I'm actually driving pretty good probably because I realized how careful I need to be.</p><p>I park in a good spot in front.</p><p>"Wanna get off?" I ask.</p><p>I notice Dustin fell asleep. I'll just go in and order his drink. I know what he likes.</p><p>I go inside. I notice at the register is Logan.</p><p>I'm next in line.</p><p>"Hey what would you like to-oh hi Connor." Logan notices.</p><p>"Hey Logan. What are you doing all the way in Irvine?" I wonder.</p><p>"It is only a 30 minute drive from Fullerton and I need some way to pay tuition and everything."</p><p>"Well keep doing what you're doing. I'll have a Grande nonfat caramel frappuccino with extra whip cream."</p><p>"Why extra?"</p><p>"Because this boy just passed his driving test."</p><p>"I'll make sure then. Congratulations by the way."</p><p>Logan writes on my cup.</p><p>"Thanks and also I'll get one for my brother. Normal whip cream though."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p> I hand Logan my money and wait for the drinks.</p><p>In the meantime I text the group chat the news. Everyone congratulates me. </p><p>Logan grabs my drink and gives it to me.</p><p>"Also Lucas told me about the party. Jordan and I will be there." Logan announces.</p><p>"Can't wait."</p><p>"You know some people might ask why I moved to a small town in a county that's between LA and San Diego but honestly I love it. It's quiet. Although you do get some traffic."  </p><p>"True."</p><p>"Well I have to go back to work. Have a good night."</p><p>"You too.."</p><p>I grab both of the drinks and walk out.</p><p>I go back in the car. Dustin wakes up.</p><p>"I got you a frappuccino." I show him.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"No problem. You know I'm gonna miss you."</p><p>"Connor, you know I come back every few weeks."</p><p>"I know and I know we have little sibling fights but you know how lucky I am to have a brother like you. One that just sees me as a person?"</p><p>"Come here softie."</p><p>Dustin gives me a side hug. I start the car and drive.</p><p>"I know how busy college must be though. "</p><p>"It is but also so fun."</p><p>"I can't wait. So you're leaving in the morning?"</p><p>"Yep. It's an hour long drive without traffic."</p><p>"Probably the best idea."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>We arrive home.</p><p>"I passed the driving test." I announce walking in.</p><p>"Told you you would." My dad reminds.</p><p>"I'll probably ask you to buy things now." My mom teases.</p><p>"Too bad I have to be 18 to drive alone." I laugh.</p><p>I go upstairs to do homework. I'm glad today went the way it did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although I just got my license, I don't feel any different. It's like one of those achievements where you think suddenly you'll wake up a new person but in reality you're just who you were a week ago.</p><p>I go on the bus and see Anushka. It's been a while since I've been able to say that. She also looks so happy.</p><p>"Hey Anushka." I exclaim.</p><p>"Hey Connor. By the way I'm feeling better about everything." She responds.</p><p>"Im glad." </p><p>"Yea. So are you excited for them to announce the homecoming finalists?"</p><p>"Oh yes. Are you?"</p><p>"I don't care about that kind of stuff but I'm voting you anyways."</p><p>"Aw thanks."</p><p>"No problem. I just hate when people get so carried away with it you know."</p><p>"Yea I mean Ryan and I said we wouldn't if we are both nominated but we'll see."</p><p>"Ah well."</p><p>We get to school. I see Joel.</p><p>"Hey." I say.</p><p>"Hey Connor. Heard you can drive now." Joel remembers.</p><p>"Yes. Still need a car though."</p><p>I walk with Joel. I see Heather and Javs. Heather seems to be crying.</p><p>"Should we check on her? I mean she's an ex but seeing someone cry.." Joel ponders.</p><p>"You know, she might have been a bitch this summer but it's the least we can do." I realize.</p><p>"Right. And well we dated for like 3 months earlier this year but I'll put that behind."</p><p>We walk over to Heather.</p><p>"Hey we saw that you were upset about something." I confront.</p><p>"I was a bitch to you in the summer and Joel, we're done now. Why do you guys care?" Heather cries.</p><p>"Just because we're exes doesn't mean we can't talk. Yes I don't know what you're doing with that guy but it's none of my business." Joel explains.</p><p>"Doesn't that Laura girl hate me?"</p><p>"She doesn't know that much about you and she has nothing to do with this."</p><p>"I know. I just don't know if I should trust-"</p><p>"just tell us. We can keep a secret."</p><p>"So I just told Javs that..that."</p><p>"What?" I wonder.</p><p>"I'm..with child. And it's not yours or Javs'.'"</p><p>Joel puts his hand on his heart.</p><p>"Oh good." Joel whispers.</p><p>"Joel!" I exclaim.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Wait was this with the guy over the summer?"</p><p>"Yes and me and Javs just started dating. He's mad at me and breaking up with me but I didn't know." Heather explains.</p><p>"Have you told the other guy?" </p><p>"No. I can't."</p><p>"Maybe he'll be more understanding."</p><p>"Also Javs is stupid and I can't wait until dodgeball day." Joel comments.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"He's not worth crying over. He's an asshole."</p><p>"But what am I going to do?"</p><p>"I want you to tell the other guy the truth."</p><p>"Also Collin isn't a totally bad guy. I remember in the summer he helped with the talent show." I add.</p><p>"I promise I will. But one thing, make sure I don't win homecoming queen. If they list me as a finalist, make sure someone else wins." Heather begs.</p><p>"Wait why? You won't be showing so it's a perfect time and it's your senior year."</p><p>"I already won prom queen last year. I don't need it. I'd rather give the crown to another girl."</p><p>"Alright. Just don't feel sorry for yourself and I'll keep this whole thing a secret."</p><p>"Me too. Doesn't mean I won't be bitter to that bitch though." Joel admits.</p><p>"Do whatever. Now bye guys. Class starts soon and I'm not that important for you guys to be late."</p><p>"Bye. Good luck."</p><p>Joel and I walk away. We forget that happened but wow Javs is a total ass.</p><p>We walk into class right when the speaker turns on for the announcement. We hurry and take a seat.</p><p>"Hello class, it's Ms. Hannigan and I was asked to say the finalists of Homecoming royalty. All this is does is give me terrible flashbacks of the time I threw my shoe at Molly Stevens at the 1991..nevermind. Anyways for homecoming queen, the finalists are Monica Macauda, Karmel Madison, and Heather Miller. Homecoming king finalists are Connor Franta, Ryan Perry, and Javs Dallas. May the odds be in your favor."</p><p>The announcement is then over. So this means the plan is in full effect. </p><p>Finally it's lunch. I'm keeping my promise and I have a new idea.</p><p>"So as we heard this morning, 4 of us are nominated for something that means dearly to us as teens." I announce.</p><p>"So where are you going with this?" Ryan questions.</p><p>"I was thinking we as a group make sure Heather and Micah lose. I mean we can still do our thing just let's not get carried away."</p><p>"I see where you're going with this now."</p><p>"I'm with you guys on this. I thought it was going to get ugly." Ally admits.</p><p>"It really takes a common enemy to get people together."</p><p>I'm glad they agreed with my idea.</p><p>Chailey then walks to our table.</p><p>"Aw did you hear you lost before it even started?" Karmel teases.</p><p>"I heard. I don't know why people like you though. You're pretty basic and I'm sure you can't read past 7th grade level." Chailey prettily responds.</p><p>Karmel then gets up. </p><p>"You know what Chailey? The difference between you and me is that I'm cuter, I actually have a personality, im nicer, im funny, and I help people out so why don't you just walk away and stop. Shouldn't you be with Heather?"</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Chailey then walks away. We silently clap.</p><p>"By the way Karmel, in your own way you are a smart girl." I remind.</p><p>"Thanks but really. I know I'm the dumb brunette and that's ok. I just have good ideas." </p><p>"Right."</p><p>I notice Heather. I look away and don't say anything.</p><p>"So I wonder if Joel or Ben is gonna ask me out to homecoming. Or if it's neither that's fine too." Laura hesitates.</p><p>"Girl you're cute and they have their eyes on you like 24/7. One of them is destined to ask you out." Monica admits.</p><p>"Yea. You're right. I also can't wait to dress shop."</p><p>"Yes girl. It's gonna be great."</p><p>"Why don't boys do things like that?" Ryan questions.</p><p>"Because of standards. I mean it's just a tie." I explain.</p><p>"True. Unless I wanted to pull a Kurt Hummel."</p><p>"I feel like you would."</p><p>"Should I?"</p><p>"No. Let's keep it simple. Although we can get our eyebrows done if you want."</p><p>"I think I'm gonna go with that."</p><p>The bell rings. It's already been quite a day.</p><p>"So what are you going to do to win king?" Karmel asks.</p><p>"Are you really asking one of your opponents?" I question.</p><p>"I'm not taking your ideas. I'm already thinking of making cupcakes next Monday."</p><p>"Then I'll probably make a poster and give free stuff with brownies. I think. Or maybe I can bring cats."</p><p>"That's against school policy."</p><p>"Whatever. I'll brainstorm with Monica."</p><p>Few hours later, it's time to go home. I can't wait to talk to Lucas.</p><p>I get in the bus. </p><p>"Hey almost winner." Anushka exclaims.</p><p>"Hi." I respond.</p><p>"So you and Ryan aren't fighting yet?"</p><p>"No actually. We're bonding so that we can beat Javs and make him lose and also beat Heather."</p><p>"I thought you were over that summer thing."</p><p>"Oh I am. It's just. Well Karmel and Monica want her to lose so."</p><p>"Yea. I mean I'm not shocked with them."</p><p>"Agree. I'm still thinking of doing something nice though. I mean promoting with food and free stuff isn't bad."</p><p>"I'm with you on that."</p><p>The bus stops at my stop. </p><p>"See you tomorrow."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>I get off and run inside. No ones home yet. I grab my laptop and FaceTime call Lucas.</p><p>He answers.</p><p>"Hey Con. What's new?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"I'm a nominee for homecoming king and so is Ryan." I explain.</p><p>"Ooh.."</p><p>"No but we both agreed it wouldn't be personal. Javs is nominated and we wanna make sure he loses."</p><p>"Smart choice then."</p><p>"Yea and Karmel and Chailey had this brawl in the cafeteria. Chailey told Karmel that she doesn't know why people like her and that she's dumb so Karmel said at least she has a personality."</p><p>"That is true though. Sometimes I miss high school. Drama was fun to watch sometimes."</p><p>"I guess. Wait is there college drama?"</p><p>"In the dorms there can be. I always hear interesting stories in the LGBT+ center but I've never seen or dealt with my own. It's only been 2 weeks though."</p><p>"Logan and Jordan don't seem problematic either."</p><p>"I know. That's why I like them."</p><p>"I saw Logan at Starbucks yesterday."</p><p>"Nice. Did he make a good drink?"</p><p>"Oh yes. Although he was doing the register."</p><p>"Still."</p><p>"Bless that guy."</p><p>"Honestly. Oh and him and Jordan are going to the party."</p><p>"I knew Logan was so I assumed Jordan too. So how was your day?"</p><p>"It was good. I got an A on that essay I told you about."</p><p>"I guess my motivation helped you after all."</p><p>"It really did. Also I'm going to have to go to practice soon. I'm bringing you to our first game by the way."</p><p>"I can't wait. This is the best birthday gift."</p><p>"I know and I have something else for you but you'll have to wait until Saturday."</p><p>"Ugh fine."</p><p>"Well it's 4:45. I gotta go now. See ya babe. Let's make sure to talk before we sleep."</p><p>"See ya. I'll make sure."</p><p>I close the laptop and go downstairs to eat dinner. In my mind, I'm thinking it's only been the first 2 weeks and I'm seeing everything go interesting directions. This is going to be fun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's now Wednesday. It's the same old same old currently. Heather hasn't said anything to Joel or I. I hope she took our advice.</p><p>So now it's after school and the 2nd meeting of GSA. We have a lot to think about for homecoming. I also know a way to get Ryan and Alex talking. He needs to thank me for this.</p><p>I walk inside and see Anushka sitting with Maddie. Usually I don't see her here.</p><p>"Hi Anushka. Wasn't expecting you here." I say.</p><p>"Yea. I wanted to to be supportive. You know." Anushka responds.</p><p>"Hey that's good. Also today will be ideas on how we can have a part in homecoming." </p><p>"Fun."</p><p>"Wait we do?" Maddie asks.</p><p>"Check your notes." I remind.</p><p>"Wait I see it now. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Oh it's no problem."</p><p>Ryan then comes walking towards me.</p><p>"Ryan, hey you're gonna love my idea for today." I insist.</p><p>"I better and I think he likes me." Ryan smiles.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>I see it's now 3:30 pm. Maddie and I begin the meeting. Maddie talks first.</p><p>"Hey everyone. It's great to see new people here. So as you all know, homecoming is soon. First thing I wanna say is don't be afraid to bring a boy or girl. No one should stop you from having a great night. So now Connor is going to help us think of ideas here." Maddie begins.</p><p>"So, I want everyone to come up with ideas in small groups. Maddie and I will think of the top three ideas and then the whole club will decide. So grab some paper and let's begin. Also, if you see someone sitting alone, please invite them to your group." I announce. </p><p>Everyone takes out a paper.</p><p>"You know you'd be a great teacher."</p><p>"Nah. I wanna go to college either for business or photography. I'm just good at leading people."</p><p>"True."</p><p>We wander around. I see Ryan, Alex, and Anushka all sitting together.</p><p>"Oh hey Alex. Nice to see you here again. Has Ryan told you anything about a party?" I mention.</p><p>"Yes actually. He just finished telling me. I'm pretty sure I can go." He insists.</p><p>"That's great. I'm glad."</p><p>"Yea. Also I'm thinking of an idea and-"</p><p>"Hold up right there we want it to be a surprise."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Ryan mouths "thank you".</p><p>Maddie and I sit and wait as people give us their ideas. </p><p>When everyone's done we take a look. All the ideas are pretty ok.</p><p>"That's definitely Alex's hand writing." Maddie whispers.</p><p>"Hmmm. The kid does have good ideas. Let's chose one."</p><p>"Gender neutral restroom?"</p><p>"How would that work though?"</p><p>"True."</p><p>"I like this one."</p><p>"Wait so it's just that one?"</p><p>"We'll have a vote."</p><p>I get up and walk to the board.</p><p>"Ok everyone. So we really loved the ideas. However, some just couldn't be done in less than 2 weeks but we are putting it into consideration for Formal and Prom. So the idea we're thinking for homecoming, we give away pride related items like stickers and buttons. Who agrees?" I announce.</p><p>Most people raise their hand. </p><p>"We should include rainbow lollipops." Ryan suggests.</p><p>People say yea. </p><p> "I think we have our goals done for today then." I say.</p><p>About 20 minutes later, the meeting is done. I go outside and see Monica sitting in the library.</p><p>"Monica?" I wonder.</p><p>"Yea. Let's go to your house." She asks.</p><p>"Wh-why?"</p><p>"Because we need to talk about how we are going to win."</p><p>"Ok and why my house?"</p><p>"Because-well why not? You're mom is so nice and I know Maddie and Ryan have been in your room randomly at 8 am. Ryan's been there twice."</p><p>"Shh. Fine. Also I really do want to hear your ideas."</p><p>I decide to drive. I'm actually getting the hang of this. </p><p>We get to the house.</p><p>"Hi Mrs. Franta." Monica introduces.</p><p>"Hey Monica." Mom responds.</p><p>"Connor and I are going to think of ideas for how to win Homecoming king and queen. Can we sit in the patio?"</p><p>"Of course. In the meantime, I'll make you guys some broccoli fettuccine"</p><p>"Oh you don't have to."</p><p>"Aw. No it's a pleasure to. Go ahead."</p><p>We go walk to the patio. </p><p>"Your mom is so nice." Monica comments.</p><p>"Everyone says that and I'm not going to deny it." I agree.</p><p>I pull up a chair and sit. Monica sets her laptop on the table.</p><p>"So I was thinking earlier, what are two things teens love?"</p><p>"What?" </p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>"Free food and free music, Duh"</p><p>"Ok true but Karmel is already doing cupcakes and how are we going to get the music?"</p><p>"You know that cute mixtape you called a compilation and gave to Lucas?"</p><p>"Yea but that was personal and from the heart."</p><p>"And? All I am saying is burn music into a CD."</p><p>"People still do that?"</p><p>"I guess you're right. Hmm."</p><p>"Or..we can do free food and a few iTunes gift cards and I can bring a speaker."</p><p>"Ok. That's better. Karmel and Ryan won't even know what hit them."</p><p>"I thought we weren't going to get like this?"</p><p>"Like what? It's friendly competition."</p><p>My mom then walks into the patio with 2 plates and sets them on the table.</p><p>"Enjoy." She says as she walks away.</p><p>"Thanks." Monica and I respond.</p><p>I start eating the pasta.</p><p>"I get it's a friendly competition. I just remember  how last year went when Ryan was actually friends with that Micah guy." I explain.</p><p>"Yea. But he believes in himself now and he's practically grown from that phase." Monica acknowledges.</p><p>"True.This is fun anyways."</p><p>"Yes and now for the free food I was thinking of bringing those sugar cookies that have like 10 pounds of frosting on top."</p><p>"This is so getting us the win."</p><p>We both high five.</p><p>"So when are we doing this?" I question.</p><p>"Tuesday. Tomorrow is when I will write "Vote Monica for homecoming" in the girl's bathroom stall." Monica responds.</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"I was wrong I'm glad we're partners and you came over here."</p><p>"I feel like I get that a lot."</p><p>Suddenly both our phones buzz. I see it's a group text from Joel. It's a picture of a dog licking Javs' chin with his face looking in despair. It's actually hilarious.</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>"I remember this pic. It was at Angel's Halloween party."</p><p>My mind flashes back to my first week here when Maddie and Ally defended me by mentioning that to him.</p><p>Well at least we don't have to worry about Javs winning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's now been 15 hours since Joel leaked that picture of Javs. I mean I would feel bad for him but everything he put Ryan and Heather through, he deserves it. </p><p>I go to the bus. Anushka isn't here again. I can't say anything though, I miss the bus like almost everyday now. I look outside the window and daydream.</p><p>I go into school and see Ryan walking happily.</p><p>"Hey Ryan, you look happy today." I comment.</p><p>"I have my first boyfriend and my homophobic bully's picture of a dog practically kissing him got leaked. Of course I'm happy." Ryan responds.</p><p>"Wait you and Alex are a thing now?" </p><p>"Yes. After the GSA meeting, he asked me out and we went to get ice cream. It was the cutest."</p><p>"I'm so happy for you."</p><p>"Thanks. For everything."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"So you have any ideas for your homecoming promotion?"</p><p>"Maybe I do."</p><p>"Same. Well bye"</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>I smile modestly.</p><p>The bell then rings.</p><p>I walk into class. I see Javs talking to Joel. Oh no. I walk over and sit not saying a word. Javs walks away.</p><p>"Did you tell him you leaked it?" I ask.</p><p>"Yep and luckily it's dodgeball day." Joel smiles.</p><p>"How is that lucky? He'll kill you."</p><p>"I'll protect him." Laura insists.</p><p>"Thanks babe." Joel responds.</p><p>"Im scared." I admit.</p><p>"Don't be. He's all talk."</p><p>"Is that why he punched Ryan in March?"</p><p>"I got this."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Mrs. Davidson then blows the whistle. That means it's time.</p><p>I stand next to the dodgeball and grab it. Here I go.</p><p>I throw it as hard as I can closing my eyes.</p><p>I missed ugh. Joel throws a ball. It hits Javs in the arm. I cover my mouth and laugh until I am out of the game too. Oh well. I sit back down. Laura and Maddie come back to sit next to me.</p><p>"Here's water." Maddie offers. </p><p>I take it anyways.</p><p>Hours later, it's lunch. I grab a slice of pizza and sit down. </p><p>"Hey, according to our school newspaper, we're in the lead." Monica comments.</p><p>"Why would it be in the newspaper?" I question as I sit.</p><p>"It was a poll done by the newspaper committee."</p><p>"Isn't that like..ten people." Karmel responds.</p><p>"Whatever. It still means it could happen"</p><p>"Well."</p><p>"Honestly I'm glad I don't have to worry about that. I'm really excited for the chocolate fountain." Ally comments.</p><p>"What if it gets on your dress."</p><p>"Oh well. Pictures are before anyways."</p><p>Suddenly Joel comes over with a flower and a big bag of popcorn.</p><p>"Hey Laura." Joel begins.</p><p>"Oh my-hi." Laura responds.</p><p>"So..I've been waiting for a while to ask you but..will you go to the homecoming dance with me?"</p><p>"Oh my gosh. Yes!"</p><p>Laura gets up and hugs Joel. We clap.</p><p>"Oh and Joel, we have room for you in the party bus. We'll give you the details next week." Ally announces.</p><p>"I'll be waiting. Can't wait to be with my girl."</p><p>Laura gasps. </p><p>"See you later." Laura insists. </p><p>Joel kisses her on the cheek. Laura sits back down.</p><p>"Thank you so much everyone." Laura tells us.</p><p>I'm over that whole 'Dustin says I should help people' thing by now but wow I really did. And all in 10 days. </p><p>The bell rings. Karmel and I start walking and see Ben.</p><p>"Oh hey Ben." Karmel acknowledges.</p><p>"Hey guys. Don't worry. I saw what happened in there. I mean I kinda knew it was going to be this way." Ben comments.</p><p>"Ok but honestly Ben, there is someone out there for you." I remind.</p><p>"Yea. I know. It's just-I don't know."</p><p>"Don't be insecure."</p><p>"Well I kinda wanna ask this Isabella girl out since Laura obviously is out of the question."</p><p>"Well I've already helped so many people already and I know-"</p><p>"I'm not asking for help. Just quick advice."</p><p>"Oh. Well I'd say buy her something she really loves. Stalk her a little on Instagram. You'll do good."</p><p>"Thanks Connor."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>He then walks away. At least he's not mad.</p><p>"Wow he took that well. You should be a psychologist." Karmel jokes.</p><p>"Eh. I heard you need like 10 years of school for that." I respond.</p><p>"True."</p><p>We go into class. I need to concentrate even though I'm so eager for the next week and a half.</p><p>It's now after school. I see a tall blonde girl that looks familiar.</p><p>"Angel?" I wonder.</p><p>"Wait? Connor?" She remembers.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"Hey. What are you doing here? How's college?"</p><p>"I wanted to see how everyone was doing and take a 4 day break. College is amazing. I love the Bay Area."</p><p>"I'm glad. You know I drive now."</p><p>"Nice. We should catch up. Wanna go get tacos? I'll pay."</p><p>"I mean sure but isn't college burning your budget basically?"</p><p>"I save money. Don't worry."</p><p>"Ok fine.I really do want to catch up. So much has happened in 2 weeks."</p><p>We walk together to Angel's car.</p><p>"Sorry for the mess. I literally drove 6 hours."</p><p>"I don't blame you. Wow that's a long ride."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>I get in the passenger's seat and Angel starts driving.</p><p>"So I heard about Javs. He finally got what he deserved." Angel laughs.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"I also heard about Heather. Collin is a better guy anyways."</p><p>I pause. Who would even tell her?</p><p>"Wait how did you know?"</p><p>"She told me."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you guys were friends?"</p><p>"You never asked."</p><p>"Ok. True. Well I saw her cry and that whole scene so she told Joel and I."</p><p>"That's trusting of her."</p><p>We get to the restaurant and get out the car. I look at the menu.</p><p>"I'm going to have the quesadilla with rice and beans on the side for sure." I comment.</p><p>"Ok. I'll order for you. Go find a table." Angel suggests.</p><p>I find a small booth. Suddenly my phone rings. It's a facetime from Lucas. I answer.</p><p>"Hey babe. Where are you?" Lucas wonders.</p><p>"At that taco shop near our school. I saw Angel and she decided we needed to catch up then she promised to pay for my food and I said why not." I respond.</p><p>"Aw. I see. That's cute. I wanna see her. I can't believe you didn't invite her to your party?"</p><p>"I will now. I didn't know she'd come down here."</p><p>"Yea. True."</p><p>Angel then comes back with a number on a stand.</p><p>"So we're order 92." Angel says.</p><p>"Great. Oh I'm on facetime with Lucas by the way."</p><p>"Ooh. Hi Lucas I missed you."</p><p>I put the phone in the middle of the table.</p><p>"I missed you too. How's San Fran?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"It's great. The people are nice and the subways are crowded."</p><p>"I bet. And Connor wanted to tell you about his party."</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>Angel looks at me and smiles.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Yea I did. Since you made a surprise visit, I couldn't give you an invitation but would you like to come to my 17th birthday on Saturday? It's at my house." I add.</p><p>"Of course I'll go." Angel insists.</p><p>I clap.</p><p>"I'm glad and Lucas you can be part of the conversation too."</p><p>"Oh goodie." Lucas comments.</p><p>"So anyways for homecoming, the GSA decided on like different pride related stuff to give out." I acknowledge.</p><p>The waitress puts our food on the table.</p><p>"Glad to see it's still going strong."</p><p>"Yep and Ryan met his new boyfriend there. His name is Alex."</p><p>"Aww."</p><p>"Oh wow. That's good for him." Lucas comments.</p><p>"Proud of that kid."</p><p>"And you know the new girl Laura." I add.</p><p>"Wait Heather told me about her. She's dating Joel now?" Angel asks.</p><p>"They technically just started today. I mean he asked her out to homecoming."</p><p>"Cute."</p><p>"Yea. It was with popcorn and a rose."</p><p>"Young love. It's precious."</p><p>"Y-you're young."</p><p>"Exactly although when you're 18-21 it's weird, you start seeing people marry young."</p><p>"I want to get married when I'm at least 22. Sorry Lucas."</p><p>"It's ok. I'll be waiting." Lucas interrupts.</p><p>"Good. And I better be the bridesmaid." Angel jokes.</p><p>"Of course." I say.</p><p>"So how's the 'pink clique'."</p><p>"They're great. Monica and Karmel are against each other for homecoming queen. It's kind of funny. They're not like catfighting tho. Which is good."</p><p>"I remember that exact same thing happening with Heather and I only it was when we were on the cheer team and it was nuts actually but then we realized, it was a stupid fight and yea."</p><p>"She's also nominated for homecoming but wants to lose."</p><p>"She told."</p><p>"Wait why?" Lucas questions.</p><p>"It's complicated. You'll find out soon."</p><p>"Oh." </p><p>We then finish our dinner. We walk back to the car. Angel drives me back home.</p><p>I sit in the car and face Lucas.</p><p>"That was a fun date." Lucas giggles.</p><p>"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow. Literally this killed my battery but it was worth it." I say.</p><p>"Bye babe."</p><p>"Bye Lucas."</p><p>"Bye Lucas." Angel exclaims.</p><p>"Bye Angel." Lucas adds.</p><p>I hang up. We get to my house.</p><p>"See you at the party." Angel says.</p><p>"See you." I respond.</p><p>I close the door. That was fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week is now over. It's gone by pretty fast now. </p><p>I get up and dressed in a button up and jeans. I then walk downstairs to eat breakfast. Honestly, I'm craving cereal.</p><p>"So tomorrow is the party right?" Mom questions.</p><p>"Yep." I respond.</p><p>"And I know everyone going?"</p><p>"Pretty much and don't worry. I'll make sure nothing too crazy happens."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I'll even clean up."</p><p>"He's responsible. I trust him." My dad admits.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Can I come?" Brandon asks.</p><p>"This is a big kid party but I'll make sure to save you cake."</p><p>"Yay."</p><p>"Oh and Lucas' friends are coming though but I promise you they're good."</p><p>"Honestly, i don't care who's coming. As long as they don't trash our house." Mom insists.</p><p>"Ok. I got it."</p><p>"Good and really I want you to enjoy your birthday."</p><p>"Thanks. Well I have to go now. Lucas and Ryan are probably gonna come after school with me so we can go get the party supplies."</p><p>"Bye." Mom and dad both say.</p><p>I walk out and walk into the bus.</p><p>"Hey Connor." Anushka says.</p><p>"Hi Anushka." </p><p>I sit down.</p><p>"Ready for tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yep. Maddie and I literally are having a slumber party just to make your rainbow cake."</p><p>"Aw. That's cute."</p><p>"Yes and you're the first im telling this to but-"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She whispers in my ear.</p><p>"I-I think I'm in love with Maddie."</p><p>Suddenly everything clicks. Oh my. Karmel was right.</p><p>"That's great. I'm happy for you both. Wait so what do you identify as?"</p><p>"I'm not totally sure yet. I'm still finding myself but for now, I have a girlfriend and she's great."</p><p>I give Anushka a hug.</p><p>"Good and I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"Thanks and I'm planning on telling the girls when we're dress shopping."</p><p>"The best time is shopping. You know I told my brother while we were ordering sandwiches? It's a long a story."</p><p>Anushka laughs.</p><p>"But really it's great to get it out."</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>We then get to school. </p><p>I see Heather.</p><p>"Hey can I talk to you?" Heather asks.</p><p>"Sure." I respond.</p><p>We sit on a bench.</p><p>"So I took Joel and your advice."</p><p>"Oh. That's good."</p><p>"And now Collin wants to get back together with me."</p><p>"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"</p><p>"Yes except he wants me to meet with his family this weekend and I'm nervous."</p><p>"It's going to be hard but I think as long as this guy is caring for you, then that's good. I would tell him it's going too fast though and make the announcement when you both are comfortable."</p><p>"That's a good idea."</p><p>"And are you still going dress shopping?"</p><p>"I already have my dress ready. I'm still going."</p><p>"Well good."</p><p>"Thanks for being a good acquaintance."</p><p>The bell then rings.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>I then go to class. I walk inside and see Laura and Joel sitting next to each other. They look so in love. I sit next to them.</p><p>"So I heard you and Angel hung out yesterday." Maddie converses.</p><p>"Yea. It was great to catch up. She's coming tomorrow by the way." I add.</p><p>"Sounds great."</p><p>Mrs. Davidson blows the whistle.</p><p>"Alright enough of the flirtation and the chit chat. Today I want you all to focus as today is fitness Friday. This is where I'm basically going to test you guys on the mile, jumping jacks, and all that good stuff."</p><p>Everyone groans. I love running but hate being tested on it. </p><p>Hours later, it's lunch. Tension remains the same. I know it's bound to rise  by next Thursday though.</p><p>"It's the almost birthday boy." Ryan announces.</p><p>"Ha. Yea and I'll finally not be so close in age as you." I tease.</p><p>"But still 8 months apart."</p><p>Fall babies have it hard. Your parents basically chose if you're going to be the youngest or oldest in your class. My parents thought it would be easier for me to be 4 turning 5 in kindergarten for some reason so here I am. Although, I guess there's pros and cons to each situation.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>There's a 3 second silence. </p><p>"Anyways, Ally do you have someone for homecoming? We can't be an odd number." Karmel questions.</p><p>"Remember the plan? We're going to be together so Ryan and Alex can."</p><p>"Oh yea."</p><p>"Wait is Ben going?" Monica wonders.</p><p>"Not in the party bus for homecoming but he is going to ask someone out. He told me." I respond.</p><p>"I hope that girl says yes. I mean he does deserve it. Even though I indirectly rejected him." Laura adds.</p><p>"No. Don't think of it like that. He knows you had a choice." </p><p>I hope Ben does realize that honestly. We chat for the rest of lunch and continue talking about the ideas for tomorrow. </p><p>After lunch, Karmel and I walk. I see Ms. Hannigan. I wonder if she remembered my birthday.</p><p>"Hey kids." Ms. Hannigan acknowledges. </p><p>"Hi." We both exclaim.</p><p>I notice Ms. Hannigan is holding a small box with wrapping paper.</p><p>"What you got there?" I wonder.</p><p>"Your birthday gift." Ms. Hannigan responds.</p><p>"Ooh. Can't wait to open."</p><p>"Do it right now."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>I rip the wrapping paper and see what's inside. There's a box from Starbucks. Inside is a coffee container.</p><p>"Oh my-thank you."</p><p>I smile.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"I'll be drinking out of this every day."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"His party is tomorrow." Karmel randomly announces.</p><p>"Aw that's cute. Well bye."</p><p>"Bye." </p><p>Ms. Hannigan then walks away.</p><p>"I wonder if she knows my 18th birthday is the day before Halloween." Karmel wonders.</p><p>"Of course you do." I respond.</p><p>We walk into class. Honestly I don't see how I'll do any of my weekend homework. I mean I'll be so busy as a now 17 year old. </p><p>Finally, it's after school. I see Lucas' car. Ryan and I run to it. I sit in the passenger side. </p><p>"So let's go to Party City." Lucas announces.</p><p>"Wouldn't Target be easier?" Ryan questions.</p><p>"Not if we want decade and a half old supplies."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"You know I really am excited. I can't wait until tomorrow night." I exclaim.</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"Are you hoping to kiss Alex?"</p><p>"I mean I can't see it happening but-"</p><p>"Connor and I had our first kiss at Angel's party and we literally knew each other for 3 days." Lucas interrupts.</p><p>"True. So anything can really happen." </p><p>We get to the parking lot and get off.</p><p>We walk to the plates and napkins area.</p><p>"So first thing, let's get everything red and yellow." I suggest</p><p>"Wait how many people are coming?" Ryan asks.</p><p>"About 20."</p><p>Lucas grabs 2 packs of knives, forks, spoons, plates, and napkins of each color.</p><p>"I think that's good. No?" Lucas wonder.</p><p>"Yea. It's good. Now what really says 2000?" </p><p>An employee shows up next to us.</p><p>"Oh hey. Miss." Ryan brings attention.</p><p>"Yes." The employee acknowledge.</p><p>"My friend is gonna have a party for his 17th birthday and we were wondering if you could help us find things really early 2000s themed."</p><p>"Hmm. Well we actually have a section with merchandise from cartoons in that era and also those snap bracelets like every kid had."</p><p>"Perfect." </p><p>The employee walks us over to a section.</p><p>We grab a little of everything.</p><p>"Thank you." We say.</p><p>"And now all we have to do is make the playlist and we're done."</p><p>"Good work team. Now let's go." Ryan insists.</p><p>We go to the cash register and pay 1/3 each. So about 10 dollars.</p><p>Now that we have everything taken care of, I am so ready for tomorrow. Something's coming and it's going to be great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day. I'm now seventeen years old. </p><p>It's now 5 in the afternoon. I decided to clean a little before Lucas and Jordan come over to help me before the party starts at 7. The bell rings. It's them.</p><p>"Hi." They both introduce.</p><p>"Come on in." I insist.</p><p>"So where are your parents?" Lucas wonders.</p><p>"Hanging out with a family down the street. They promised they won't be back until midnight."</p><p>"Oh. Ok."</p><p>"So where do we put everything?" Jordan asks.</p><p>"I think the backyard patio. I mean people are allowed inside if they want but I want everyone and everything mainly outside." I explain.</p><p>"That is probably the best idea."</p><p>We walk outside. I pull three rectangular tables out and the table covers and put them on. I take everything out of the Party City bag. The three of us think where to put everything. I decide on spreading them out the table. This will also be the gifts table. The dining room table inside is where we decide to put the drinks.</p><p>"Wait is that Red Bull?" I ask.</p><p>"Yep. I mean if there won't be alcohol.." Jordan mentions.</p><p>"That is a good alternative."</p><p> </p><p>We finish setting up. Soon people start coming in.</p><p>Monica is first with Julia and Rayia.</p><p>"Hi. Hi Julia, I haven't seen you since camp." I acknowledge.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Wait aren't you a sixth grader?"</p><p>"Yea. Don't worry you guys can do your high school stuff. I watched Glee and Skam. I've seen it all."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. Very well. You really are that same girl from the summer. Also the most scandalous drink here is Red Bull."</p><p>"Oh Connor." Monica laughs. </p><p>The three walk in followed by Karmel and Ally.</p><p>Soon everyone starts coming. I remind everyone to put the gifts in the outside table.  I start putting on the speaker. </p><p>"So I was thinking, we all do a game of spin the bottle." I announce. I grab a 7-up bottle that's empty.</p><p>We, except for Rayia and Julia, sit on the floor. Rayia and Julia are sitting on the couch. I love being a role model.</p><p>"Me first." Ryan insists.</p><p>Ryan spins the bottle. It ends on Alex. It's like it was meant to be.</p><p>Alex turns to Ryan. They look at each others eyes and give a passionate kiss. </p><p>It's then Angel's turn. The bottle turns to Lucas. Everyone looks at me.</p><p>"Go for it." I laugh,</p><p>I really don't mind this. I mean it's not like he's actually enjoying it. They do a peck on the lips with a bit of action.</p><p>It's then Laura's turn. The bottle turns to Joel. They turn to each other and I'm pretty sure there was some lip biting there. </p><p>It then is my turn. I get Lucas.</p><p>"That bottle must love you." Ally comments.</p><p>Lucas gives me a sweet kiss. </p><p>"Happy Birthday." Lucas smiles.</p><p>"Thanks for making it special." I respond. </p><p>Lucas gives me a side hug. </p><p>"Now who wants to play 3 quarters. Yes the middle schoolers can play." Lucas announces.</p><p>Everyone gathers around the big table outside.</p><p>"So how do we play?" Rayia questions.</p><p>"So you start with 3 quarters. These dice all have L, R, C, and a dot.. L means you give the player on your left a quarter, R means to the right, and C means to the center. A dot means you keep that quarter. Who ever is left, keeps all the money in the center." Logan explains.</p><p>"Ooh. Money."</p><p>I roll first. I get to keep one quarter on my first try. </p><p>It's a pretty intense 30 minute game. Karmel also paused a few times because well, she's Karmel and we had to tell her where left and right were a couple times. </p><p>It's towards the end of the game. It's between Joel and I.</p><p>We both roll the dice at the same time.</p><p>Joel won. </p><p>"Ah." I exclaim.</p><p>"Haha." He teases.</p><p>"Well that was exhilarating."</p><p>Everyone high fives.</p><p>The games are done and now it's all about socializing pretty much.</p><p>I see Ben sitting with Anushka. I'm glad he's talking with people.</p><p>"Hey where's Laura?" I question.</p><p>"I'm not sure. All Joel said was 'her and I need to talk alone'"</p><p>"Interesting. Well I'll go find them."</p><p>"Wait Connor. I need to say something before you-." Anushka begins.</p><p>"Hold on to that thought."</p><p>I walk up the stairs. I mean i feel like i know what they might be doing but hey I could be wrong.</p><p>I overhear sounds coming from Dustin's room. It can't be. Also, how am I going to tell him about this.</p><p>"I love you." I hear Joel say.</p><p>"I think you may be the one I want." Laura responds.</p><p>I decide to peak a little. They're in their underwear. Laura's touching Joel's hair. They're sitting side by side.</p><p>I now realize how clueless I was for doing that.</p><p>"Me too. Well we should go back downstairs before people wonder where we are." Joel continues.</p><p>"Yea. Let's go."</p><p>I walk downstairs fast. I'm debating telling Ben or not. I mean isn't this love triangle over?</p><p>"Oh hey guys." I say nonsuspiciously.</p><p>"Hey. I'm having a good time." Joel comments.</p><p>"Oh good."</p><p>"We may have just, kissed a little." Laura mentions.</p><p>"Aw."</p><p> </p><p>I turn around and see Ben getting up. I quickly grab everyone's attention by putting down the music a little. I go outside and walk up to Maddie and Anushka.</p><p>"Maddie can you please go cut the cake?" I whisper to Maddie.</p><p>"Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you all know the cake is being served now. Thanks Maddie and Anushka for making it." I announce.</p><p>I stand in front of the cake with the numbers 1 and 6 on the cake. I feel that awkwardness while everyone sings happy birthday. I then blow out the candles. </p><p>Maddie gives me the first slice of cake. The cake is rainbow colored in the inside and has vanilla frosting. I take a bite. It's amazing. Everyone else grabs a piece.</p><p>I see Joel and Laura together with Angel, I'm trying to get that image out of my head. I'm also on my third Red Bull so I already feel so many different emotions right now.</p><p>Lucas and I are sitting together. </p><p>"Oh Connor." Ryan says.</p><p>"Yes." I responds.</p><p>"So Alex decided he wants to go for lunch tomorrow and I was wondering if you both wanted to go."</p><p>"Of course. Let's have a double date." Lucas insists.</p><p>"Yay. and so are you waiting until tomorrow to open your gifts?"</p><p>"Yea. I thought it would be more special opening it in private and then thanking." I explain.</p><p>"Oh. Yea. We can open during lunch."</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>"I know right. Let's hope you got some money today."</p><p>I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, Everyone starts to leave. All that caffeine and sugar is literally making a pounding in my head. I still have some energy though. I pick up like promised. Maddie is helping sweep. </p><p>"That was lit." Maddie comments. </p><p>"Yea. Seems like everyone had fun." I agree.</p><p>"I can't wait until tomorrow."</p><p>"Really? Also Anushka told me."</p><p>"Yea. She told me."</p><p>"But you're already out so I don't understand."</p><p>"I'm excited because finally, I can make our relationship official."</p><p>"Aww."</p><p>"I'm also thinking of matching dresses."</p><p>"Nice thinking."</p><p>"I know right?</p><p> </p><p>"Can I stay over?" Lucas asks me.</p><p>"Oh. Of course."</p><p>"I'll sleep on the couch."</p><p>"Or I can give you our traveling mattress and you can sleep in my room?"</p><p>Lucas smiles.</p><p>"Yea. We can do that."</p><p>I go upstairs and grab our inflatable travel mattress. I lay it in my room and grab a pillow and blanket. </p><p>I go back downstairs. I see Maddie leaving. </p><p>"Bye Maddie. Thanks for coming and making the cake."</p><p>"My pleasure. Goodnight to you both."</p><p>Maddie then walks out.</p><p>"I'm tired." I yawn.</p><p>"I'll carry you up." Lucas insists.</p><p>I put my arms and legs around Lucas. He carries me up the stairs and enters my room. Lucas sits me on the bed and gives me a kiss, </p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight babe."</p><p>I lay down and close my eyes. What a night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning." Lucas says in his raspy voice.</p><p>I just remembered he slept over.</p><p>"Morning." I respond.</p><p>"Ready for today? Also don't forget there's a game today."</p><p>"Totally and how could I forget?"</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Well I'll go get ready in the bathroom."</p><p>I grab an outfit and go to the bathroom to quickly rinse my face and change. Lucas and I both go downstairs.  I wonder what reaction we will get. </p><p>"Hi." Lucas smiles.</p><p>"Oh hey Lucas." Mom acknowledges.</p><p>"I'm impressed how clean you guys left the place." Dad notices.</p><p>"Thanks. See I'm responsible." I insist.</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>"And I slept on the floor by the way." Lucas randomly mentions.</p><p>"Wh-oh we don't care about that."</p><p>"Oh. Good."</p><p>"Are you guys hungry?" Mom wonders.</p><p>"Ryan said to meet at his house at 11 and it's 10 and I'm sure there's gonna be food so I'll take a granola bar." I decide.</p><p>"Hm. Ok. Also Connor since you're so responsible. There's something we want to show you."</p><p>My parents make me close my eyes and lead me outside. I can feel some keys on my hand though. Unless I'm imagining.</p><p>"Open your eyes." My mom insists.</p><p>I open my eyes and see a silver Honda Civic.</p><p>"Connor, you get to ride your all new used 2008 Honda." Dad announces.</p><p>"Thank you so much." I say.</p><p>"Remember back when you were 7/8 years old when you said you always wanted a car like this?"</p><p>"Uh..maybe."</p><p>"Well we never forgot and decided to get you one similar to the old car I used to have."</p><p>"That's thoughtful. Wow. Can I drive it now?"</p><p>"Well no. Only for school, home, and emergency grocery trips."</p><p>"Aw well still. I'm really thankful."</p><p>I give both my parents a hug. Even Lucas. </p><p>"Connor and I are going to Ryan's house now." Lucas announces.</p><p>"Oh ok. Enjoy. The car will be here when you get back." Dad says.</p><p>We laugh. </p><p>We get in Lucas' car. We could've walked but that would've been work. We arrive at Ryan's house. I knock the door.</p><p>"Hey." I introduce.</p><p>"Hi. Sit on the couch you too. Alex is making macaroni and cheese." Ryan insists.</p><p>"Wow a boy who could cook. Congrats Ryan." Lucas comments.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"So have your parents met him yet?" I wonder.</p><p>"Yes actually. It was nice. It wasn't a big talk since he came as they were leaving but they like him."</p><p>"Well I'm happy for you.'</p><p>Alex comes from the kitchen.</p><p>"Ok everyone. The food is ready. Grab a plate." He announces.</p><p>We grab a plate and put some macaroni on our plate. We then sit.</p><p>"So let me just say yesterday was amazing by the way." Ryan states.</p><p>"Thank you. Also has anyone spoken to Ben since yesterday?" I ask.</p><p>"No. Should we check his Instagram for tea?"</p><p>"I mean sure. Check if he's still following Laura and Joel." Lucas insists.</p><p>"Wait how do you know what was happening between them?" I wonder.</p><p>"I have eyes. I saw how lovey they were looking and I remember you told me how Laura was debating."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Ben actually just followed me on Instagram. So I know he's been on. It says here he follows Laura but not Joel." Alex notices.</p><p>I gasp.</p><p>"Well was Joel really ever his friend?" Ryan spills.</p><p>"That's what I was thinking." I respond.</p><p>"And weren't you and Karmel the ones who wanted Laura with Ben at first?"</p><p>"Okay. Yes and it was unneeded meddling. Then I realized Joel really was gonna win her heart anyways but you know I hate making people sad."</p><p>"Yea Connor, I know and that's good. Ben just needs his time."</p><p>"Okay. Is time like 18 hours? Because he just followed this Isabella Carter chick." Lucas announces.</p><p>"Isabella? The girl who got crutches after she tripped on apple juice at the cafeteria last year?" </p><p>"Yea. Her."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>"Hey. What's this picture of yours from 2 years ago?" Ryan asks.</p><p>I try to grab the phone away from Ryan. It's a picture of me doing this strange face to the camera while wearing a beanie with a bunny on it.</p><p>"No!" I exclaim.</p><p>"I love your fashion king."</p><p>"That's enough tea for today. Let's get to the presents. I want to feel sentimental."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas grabs a gift. I open the first gift that's from Karmel, Ryan, Monica, Maddie, and Ally. It's in a dark pink gift bag. </p><p>It looks like a folded flag or blanket. I open it up. It's a pride flag with loving messages from them on it. </p><p>"This is-I don't know what to say. Thank you." I exclaim.</p><p>"You're welcome. It's a thank you for being a great friend." Ryan explains.</p><p>I give Ryan a big hug.</p><p>The next is from Anushka. It's a cat themed coloring book.</p><p>"Aw. This is so cute." </p><p>I then grab Laura and Joel's gift. That's cute that they got something together. I open it. It's new shoes. </p><p>"I'm sorry fo r spilling my drink on your old shoes that one time - Joel." It reads. </p><p>I forgot that even happened. Wow but I am thankful.</p><p>Finally, I open the final gift from Lucas.</p><p>It's a collage of us.</p><p>"This is so sweet of you." I comment.</p><p>"You're welcome and the boys felt bad not giving you anything even though they've only known you for a week so they wanted me to give you this starbucks gift card." Lucas responds.</p><p>"Aw. I love this."</p><p>"And sorry I didn't give you anything." Alex apologizes.</p><p>"This macaroni and knowing you for a week keeping my friend happy is already a gift."</p><p>"Glad you love it then." </p><p>Alex smiles.</p><p>"And I'm going to go to my baseball game if you guys want to come watch with Connor." Lucas offers.</p><p>"Thanks Lucas but Alex and I have movie plans." Ryan responds.</p><p>"Aw. Ok. It was nice coming."</p><p>"Thank you both." Alex says.</p><p>"It was nice getting to know you more. See you at school." I insist.</p><p>"You too."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas and I both get up and walk to his car. I sit in the passenger side. Lucas decides to put it to a music playlist and I put my feet up to rest.</p><p>"So are you excited to see what a university looks like?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"Sorta. Is it big?" I wonder.</p><p>"Kinda. Like it's not like you'll get completely lost but it's bigger than a high school.</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>"So where would you like to go?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm honestly not sure. I really wanna stay around here though."</p><p>"You know CSUF has a graphic art design major option."</p><p>"Hmm. I'll think about it. I mean it is one of my possible applies."</p><p>"True."</p><p>20 miles later, we have arrived. The school is kinda big. There are beautiful palm trees surrounding it.</p><p>"Woah. This school looks nice."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>I walk with Lucas to where the bleachers are.</p><p>"So I'm going to go get ready now. There's food here too if you want to buy any. Just don't forget your seat number."</p><p>"I won't. Just good luck."</p><p>Lucas looks around and gives me a kiss. I smile.</p><p> </p><p>I sit in the bleachers. As I wait, I go on my phone to pass time. Once the game starts, I watch. I don't know much about sports but I love being a supportive boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Monday and I'm just waiting to see how this week is going to go.</p><p>Today I started to drive to school. I actually am doing better than a week ago on it.</p><p>As I walk in, I see Ben talking to a girl that looks like the Isabella girl.</p><p>"Oh hey Connor." Anushka notices.</p><p>"Shh. I'm spying." I whisper to her.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Ben unfollowed Joel on Instagram and followed that girl after he realized well everything."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Anushka hides with me and sits down near the trash can.</p><p>"Id love to go to the dance with you Ben." I can hear the girl say.</p><p>No way. I mean it's good he's happy but that fast? I mean when Taylor was flirting with Lucas I was petty.</p><p>Anushka and I then get up and walk away. </p><p>"Well that's interesting news." Anushka comments.</p><p>"Yea. Well hey everyone's happy now." I respond.</p><p>"Right? And I told the girls about Maddie and I. They were so accepting about us together."</p><p>"See I told you it would be fine."</p><p>"Yea. Thanks."</p><p>"Oh and thank you for the birthday gift."</p><p>"Aw no problem. I know how much you love cats."</p><p>"Aw. You know me well."</p><p>"Haha yea. Also what did you want to tell me at the party."</p><p>"It's old news that you already figured out and saw I think.</p><p>"Oh. Ooooh."</p><p>I just realized what she meant.</p><p>The bell then rings. </p><p>"Yep well anyways tell Maddie I said hi."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>I walk to PE and see Maddie. I decide to tell her.</p><p>"So I saw Anushka." I tell Maddie.</p><p>"Aw. How's my girl doing?" Maddie wonders.</p><p>"Great. Also we saw..Ben and Isabella Carter."</p><p>Maddie gasps.</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"At least he's over Laura but wow."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Is he gonna be on the party bus?"</p><p>"No. We wouldn't have room anyways."</p><p>"Right and we don't need a fixed love triangle."</p><p>"If you want to call it that."</p><p>We sit by Laura and Joel.</p><p>"I know he unfollowed on Instagram and I'm not upset." Joel admits.</p><p>"Good and honestly were you guys really friends?"</p><p>"I mean he's a cool guy but no. It was just 2 boys fighting over a girl and then one gets the girl and didn't he follow Isabella?"</p><p>"Yep. Should we just not get into it?"</p><p>"Let's not. This love triangle is now fixed."</p><p>"See that's what i was calling it." Maddie references.</p><p>"That is what it is. I mean what would a fixed triangle be called? An angle?"</p><p>"Ok I agree let's save the math for third period thank you." I insist.</p><p>I can see Laura hasn't really said anything. That's fine. She probably doesn't really know what to say.</p><p>It's now lunch. I wonder if they've heard the news about Ben yet.</p><p>"So I told them." Ryan announces.</p><p>"I mean I'm just glad he's not mad at me." Laura admits.</p><p>"He wouldn't have a reason to be anyways. It's just a crush." I explain.</p><p>"Yea but I remember when a crush turned me down last year. I pushed the girl."</p><p>"Oh. Well I don't think Ben would do that. Joel is pretty..well Joel." </p><p> "And I think he uses what he has for good. I mean Joel fought Micah and Javs and I love him for that. I don't think Ben has fought anyone before." Ryan adds.</p><p>"True. He's already done his thing unfollowing."</p><p>"Yea. Anyways how did you like your gift?" Laura asks.</p><p>"I loved it. Thanks for the new shoes. I forgot to tell Joel."</p><p>"I'll tell him and we were at the mall getting you a gift when he reminded me of the shoe incident. I told him you probably already forgot by now but he said it would be a nice thing anyways. So we got them."</p><p>"It was a nice thing. I'm wearing them too."</p><p>"Yay."</p><p>"And I already put up the pride flag in my room." </p><p>"We're so glad you liked it. We actually had it ready since 3 weeks ago and waited until your birthday." Ally admits.</p><p>"I have great friends."</p><p>"Yes. Yes you do." Monica agrees.</p><p>After lunch, Karmel and I walk and see Ben. We run fast to him.</p><p>"Hey there you are." I exclaim.</p><p>"What?" Ben questions.</p><p>"Just tell us how you really feel about everything and how you moved on so fast." Karmel insists.</p><p>"It's not like that. I mean I really did love Laura but I-kinda had 2 crushes at the same time. So when I saw Joel with Laura I was kinda sad and honestly we were never really friends anyways. That's when I decided on Isabella and she's really nice."</p><p>"Okay I guess you made a right decision."</p><p>"And homecoming is this Saturday so."</p><p>"Right. I mean it was a short period of time."</p><p>"Also. Who are you and Isabella voting for homecoming queen?" Karmel asks.</p><p>"Karmel!"</p><p>"I wanted to know if he was making the right choice."</p><p>"Well that was bad promo anyways."</p><p>"Don't talk to me about promo Connor."</p><p>"You guys are funny. I'll see you guys later." Ben interrupts.</p><p>Ben then walks away. I say that confrontation went well. It really all does make sense. </p><p>"Anyways I have to go pick up the cupcakes later after class and grab my Karmel lattes."</p><p>"Have fun with that."</p><p>After school, I see Karmel and Ryan are giving away cupcakes. </p><p>I walk to their stand.  There's a big sign that says "free cupcakes and coffee! Vote for Karmel and Ryan!" There's chocolate and red velvet and some plastic coffee cups.</p><p>"Vote for us." Karmel says as she gives out her cupcakes and coffee.</p><p>I am next to grab a cupcake.</p><p>"I'll love one." I insist.</p><p>"Aw are you voting for us?" Ryan asks.</p><p>I laugh.</p><p>"Unless you're planning on voting for me."</p><p>"Just grab a cupcake."</p><p>I take a chocolate cupcake and walk away.  I see Monica saw that.</p><p>"Tomorrow, we do it better." She nods.</p><p>"Oh yes."</p><p>"See you tomorrow. Also these cupcakes are amazing. Go try one."</p><p>"Eh. I'll see."</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>I walk out to my car. I can't wait until tomorrow now. I can see the tension. Even the nicest people have a competitive side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Tuesday and today is going to be quite a day I can tell. I even dressed up in a button up. I don't know I just love wearing button ups before days in school that I care about.</p><p>I walk into first period. I sit down my usual spot.</p><p>"Hey aren't you and Monica doing your 'big plan' today?" Laura asks</p><p>"Yep. You should come. We're gonna have sugar cookies and iTunes cards. I'm not sure how much of the iTunes cards but there in fact will be sugar cookies." I suggest.</p><p>"Maybe I will."</p><p>"I see you four are taking this no tension thing well." Maddie comments.</p><p>"It's not really tension. It's just friends nicely competing by bribing people with different sugary desserts." I explain.</p><p>"I mean ok. If that's what you want to call it. I thought you didn't really like sugar?"</p><p>"I don't for the most part but I mean I can't say no to cookies or cakes." </p><p>"True."</p><p>"I think I'll definitely take one of the iTunes cards." Joel admits.</p><p>"Oh good. They're not gonna be a high price I think but hey it's free music." I say.</p><p>"Yes. And I love a lot of alternative artists."</p><p>"You should send me a playlist."</p><p>"I most definitely will."</p><p>It's then time for class to start. I guess today we are going to do the pacer test. Oh gosh. I want it to be lunch already.</p><p>Time flies. It's then 30 minutes before lunch and I'm sitting in math class. I see Monica peeking through the door. I sneak outside to see what she wants.</p><p>I see her carrying a big box.</p><p>"What's that?" I ask</p><p>"Our plan is gonna happen at lunch. It will be so unexpecting and I'm sure people would rather eat sugar cookies than that gross plastic cheese sandwich they're serving for lunch." Monica explains.</p><p>"Ok. I'll join once class is over. How did you get out?"</p><p>"I wrote myself a pass. You gotta learn the ways, Franta."</p><p>"I guess. I'll see you in 20 minutes."</p><p>"You better."</p><p>Monica then walks away. I go back inside class. I hope no one noticed.</p><p>It's then lunch. I walk to behind Monica's stand. There is some pretty good music going on. Currently Ariana Grande is playing. Monica put our names and faces on a big paper to promo and put "free cookies and gift cards". It's already so crowded. </p><p>"How did you get all these gift cards?" I ask.</p><p>"Angel knows a guy." Monica responds.</p><p>"Well thank you guy I don't know."</p><p>I then see Ryan and Karmel. The look in their faces is everything I dreamed of.</p><p>"What is this?" Karmel questions.</p><p>"Some good promo." I respond.</p><p>"I say it's a fair game. I'm not gonna say anything about it." Ryan responds.</p><p>"Then don't."</p><p>"I'm taking a cookie and not a gift card because I already have Spotify premium."</p><p>"Me too." Karmel adds.</p><p>"You can't get every artist's songs on Spotify premium." I mention.</p><p>"Well you can get the ones I care about on there so."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Karmel and Ryan then walk away. I say this is probably one of Monica's best plans although I'm sensing the tension I knew would slowly rise. So far, Laura, Joel, Ally, Maddie, and Anushka have all grabbed a cookie to say a quick hello. I mean I wouldn't expect Ben to but I mean who wouldn't want a cookie?</p><p>Ms. Hannigan then walks by us.</p><p>"Aw there are my two favorite students." Ms. Hannigan comments.</p><p>"Hey." Monica responds.</p><p>"If I were a student I'd definitely be voting for you guys. I'm taking a cookie now. These are my guilty 300 calorie pleasure."</p><p>"Thanks. Enjoy." I mention.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>She then walks away. Wow these are a hit. </p><p>Chailey then walks forward. Monica rolls her eyes.</p><p>"You think I'm gonna vote for you because of some store bought cookies and music I can illegally download?" Chailey teasingly asks.</p><p>"Actually. We weren't thinking about you at all and your computer can have viruses for all we care." I fight back.</p><p>Monica looks proud.</p><p>"Was that good?" I whisper over.</p><p>"For you." She responds.</p><p>"Very well. In fact I will take a cookie." Chailey insists.</p><p>"Ok. Vote for us."</p><p>It then is the end of lunch. We have 3 cookies left and 0 iTunes cards left. So I say this was a win. Monica and I grab a cookie for our hard work.</p><p>"See. Karmel and Ryan didn't see what hit them." Monica exclaims.</p><p>"True. Wow this is nice." </p><p>"I wonder why Heather and Javs aren't promoting. Unless they're gonna pull off something on Thursday or Friday. Ugh."</p><p>"Even if they do, I say we won."</p><p>"Yea. I guess. Oh well we have to clean this up now."</p><p>"Ok. I'll help."</p><p>I help clean up the stand and put everything away. </p><p>I'm a bit late to English class but I don't mind it. Apparently this week is our poetry unit and I'm kind of excited.</p><p>Few hours later, I drive back home. I wonder if Lucas can still talk since I am coming home earlier than I would on the bus.</p><p>I go inside and turn on the laptop to FaceTime Lucas. He responds.</p><p>"Hey babe. You're home early." Lucas answers.</p><p>"Yea I drive myself now." I respond.</p><p>"Aw. You're a mini adult."</p><p>"It's just my first baby step there."</p><p>"So how did your plan with Monica go?"</p><p>"It went great. So many people came at lunch. People really do love sugar cookies."</p><p>"I bet. Now I want one."</p><p>"You should get one."</p><p>"I'll go to the store later. Anyways I know about Heather and everything."</p><p>"Oh. Really?"</p><p>"Yea. Angel told me before she left to go back to San Francisco. Javs is an ass but Collin is a really good guy for stepping up."</p><p>"I know. I hope everything goes well for her and I'm glad Javs got a taste of his own medicine."</p><p>"Same. I think she'll be ok and I remember the day Javs told me when he was a freshman, baseball isn't as big as American football. I told him I didn't care and that at least my sport is a thing almost everywhere."</p><p>"Wow. He's stupid."</p><p>"Then he tried to bully me..I was literally a sophomore. So I got my old friend Sean to beat him up."</p><p>"Damn. That's what he gets."</p><p>"I know right?"</p><p>"Imagine if he was one of those closeted homophobes."</p><p>"Psssh."</p><p>"He also told me "are you ready to be beat baby face?" And Joel told him it sounded like an adult film thing."</p><p>Lucas starts almost exploding with laughter.</p><p>"Oh gosh. Joel is amazing."</p><p>"I know right?"</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"So since Saturday is homecoming, would you like to do something on Friday?"</p><p>"Of course. What do you wanna do?"</p><p>"Let's do something that has mini golf or skee ball."</p><p>"Howie's Game Shack or Dave and Busters?"</p><p>"Howie's Game Shack?"</p><p>"Yea it's over by Mission Viejo."</p><p>"I do love new things so sure."</p><p>"Well yay. Can't wait until then."</p><p>"Same and I have to start on these poems for English so I'll talk to you later."</p><p>"Talk to you later Con."</p><p>Lucas blows a kiss to the screen. I give one back.</p><p>I open up a word document and start writing. There's so much to say. Also, it's not much help there's some restrictions but I'll work on them. This has been a wild week already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Wednesday and I'm just waiting to see how this goes. </p><p>Monica walks towards me.</p><p>"So I should probably tell you my dress color is gonna be a sea blue." Monica shares.</p><p>"Perfect I think I know what suit to wear." I respond.</p><p>"Yay. Omg I just realized this is your first one in California."</p><p>"Oh yea. Woah."</p><p>"Did you ever run for homecoming king there?"</p><p>"Not really. My friends weren't into that stuff in Minnesota and although I was low key popular..I don't know. Also the last one I've been at, I was a junior and aren't most winners seniors?"</p><p>"Yea usually. Although last year a freshman won queen. We were jealous."</p><p>"I bet."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The bell then rings for first period.</p><p>"Anyways. See you at lunch." Monica insists.</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>I walk to class. </p><p>"So I know something big that I'll tell you at lunch." Laura whispers to me.</p><p>I don't know why she'd randomly say that to me and why she can't just text it but oh well. </p><p>I bet what ever it is, it's not that big. Oh and also, my English teacher said she loved one of my poems. It was the haiku inspired one. It was kind of deep now that I think of it. Sometimes I surprise myself.</p><p>Finally it's lunch. I've been a bit anxious to know what Laura has been wanting to say.</p><p>"So what's your announcement?" I ask.</p><p>"I just found out something about Heather that could help you guys totally win." Laura announces.</p><p>I quickly swallow my bite.</p><p>"What?" I ask.</p><p>I mean she could totally be thinking about something else.</p><p>"She's pregnant and it's not even Jav's it's that guy she was with last summer."</p><p>"Oh shit." Ryan comments.</p><p>"Wait who told you this?"</p><p>"I heard her in the girl's locker room talking with that chailey girl."</p><p>"Joel and I already knew this but please don't tell that secret to anyone." I plead.</p><p>"Why shouldn't she?" Karmel asks.</p><p>"Well first of all, they've done 0 promotion which gives them like a 1% chance. Second, she really doesn't deserve it. Yes she stole your purse like 3 months ago but she's going through a hard time right now I'm sure."</p><p>"Ok. You're right. I just wanted to have my fun too you know. Joel and the 4 of you seem to be having a blast with this whole competitive petty thing." Laura admits.</p><p>"Then do something to Javs, or even Micah if you really wanted to."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Wait so that's why she hasn't been promoting? She wants one of us to win?" Monica questions. </p><p>"Pretty much." </p><p>"That's actually so nice of her but also sad."</p><p>"Wait this means it's now 50/50!" Karmel gasps.</p><p>"At least you can do math now."</p><p>"Ha. Nice one. Anyways I guess we're even now."</p><p>"Oh no." Ally rolls her eyes.</p><p>Karmel puts her arm out in a fist motion and Monica follows.</p><p>"I shouldn't have said anything." Laura laughs.</p><p>"Oh Laura. Don't worry. We're just going to battle this out the easy way in acting class. You can watch if you want." Karmel suggests.</p><p>"Yea. No thank you."</p><p>This just got weird,</p><p>Hours pass, It's now the last GSA meeting before homecoming. Apparently Maddie found this button maker. I don't know how it works but it looks fun.</p><p>"Maddie this was a great idea but it looks hard." I comment.</p><p>"It's really not and Lucas is here to help us." Maddie insists.</p><p>I turn around. Lucas is here. Am I dreaming?</p><p>"Lucas? What are you doing here?" </p><p>"Maddie called and well low key I wanted to see you. I even have practice in like 2 hours but this was worth it." Lucas responds.</p><p>"Aw. That's nice of you."</p><p>"Yea. Wow I kind of miss this place but I also know I was already done with it after day 4 of senior year."</p><p>"Yea. Well let me get this thing started. Can I introduce you?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>More people start walking in. I stand in front waiting for everyone. </p><p>"Hi everyone. So as you know, it is homecoming on Saturday so we need to do our things now. At first I was thinking of just buying buttons but then I thought, where's the creativity? Maddie then thought, why not make the buttons? So she called my amazing boyfriend Lucas and rented us this button maker."</p><p>"How does that work?" Alex asks.</p><p>"Lucas is going to show us."</p><p>Lucas then comes over to the table.</p><p>"Ok. basically, you put your paper here and align it within the circle. You then push it down. Then you got yourself a button." Lucas explains.</p><p>"I was thinking we each make 4 or 5 and if anything, we can buy regular store ones if there's not enough."</p><p> "Ok everyone enjoy." Maddie announces.</p><p>Everyone, including the three of us grabs a paper with the premade button circles. I think "validate me" is a cute phrase. I'm so happy Lucas came here to help.</p><p>"So how was day 3 of homecoming promotion?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"It went interesting. Basically the girls found out the secret so I don't know if this means more or less tension."</p><p>"Guess you'll have to wait and find out."</p><p>"So what are you putting for a design?"</p><p>"I made a pride heart and put love is love."</p><p>"Aw that's so cute. Thanks by the way."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"So how was today?"</p><p>"I failed my first math test but I'm ok. I'll get help for it later."</p><p>"Aw good. I'm doing ok in math. I'm getting a B- though. Is that ok for college?"</p><p>"Depends where."</p><p>"A CSU."</p><p>"Oh then yea. Just keep it at least a 3.0. Also with all of your accomplishments, I can't see them saying no."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Also are you cool with making Friday a double date? The 4 person bundle is like 20.99"</p><p>"Of course. That's a good deal. As long as we're together."</p><p>Honestly I kinda like double dates. It's like more people to open up conversation and also, it's an arcade so we'll be doing our own thing at times.</p><p>It's then about time to end the meeting. I walk around counting how much.</p><p>"Woah, together as 40 people, we've already made 200 buttons." I announce.</p><p>Everyone claps.</p><p>"And as you all know, Connor and I are both nominated for Homecoming king. I'm just saying I don't care who you vote for just do it out of love." Ryan insist.</p><p>"Aha ok Ryan sit."</p><p>It's then the end of the meeting. </p><p>"Thanks for coming." I tell Lucas before we both leave.</p><p>"No problem babe. See ya." Lucas says.</p><p>Today went well. I can't wait to see what happens next. Although I haven't heard from Javs or Micah in a while. Not sure if I should be happy or concerned but I won't think about it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's now Thursday which means everything is soon going to come to a close although the tension is at its' height at the moment.</p><p>Suddenly I see Micah and Javs as I walk into the front of school. I wonder what they want? Maybe if I don't make eye contact, they'll leave me alone. I'm walking as fast as I can without making it obvious.</p><p>"Hey pussy. Looks like no one in your little group is here to protect you." Javs exclaims in an intimidating tone.</p><p>"What do you want? I'm not even the one who leaked the photo." I explain.</p><p>"Oh I know. But I know what you and that little what ever he is are doing." </p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>"Oh c'mon. Homecoming kings have to be straight."</p><p>"There's no rule that says that assholes."</p><p>Micah slaps me in the cheek. I can feel some pain.</p><p>"Just because Heather messed up doesn't mean I did and I'm winning."</p><p>"Not so fast." I can hear a familiar voice. I notice it's Ms. Hannigan.</p><p>Javs turns around.</p><p>"I am going to write this down." Ms. Hannigan announces writing on her pad.</p><p>"Please don't call my mom." Micah pleads.</p><p>"You both are in big trouble. Connor go to class. I'll handle these two." </p><p>I walk to first period. Wow that was an unexpecting kinda scary moment. </p><p>I decide to tell Joel.</p><p>"So..I had a confrontation if you can't tell from my cheek." I describe.</p><p>"Wait was it that dog kisser?" Joel questions.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"I can't believe I wasn't there."</p><p>"Joel it's ok. Ms. Hannigan has it covered and I'm more mad at the fact he basically said straight boys can only be king."</p><p>"What is wrong with that kid? He better be glad its dodgeball day."</p><p>"He also mentioned something about wanting to win because Heather messed up not him."</p><p>"Yep this is gonna be a fight day for me."</p><p>"We can't fight fire with fire." Maddie insists. </p><p>"Well for now we are but you know what, I'm gonna be sure to promote Connor because this is just ridiculous. "</p><p>"Ryan can win too." I suggest.</p><p>"He's younger. He has 2 more chances after this anyways and fuck I'm gonna get deep. I hate getting deep."</p><p>"Just say it." Laura insists.</p><p>"The thing is, being bisexual has really shown me so much about how this world can be. I just feel like if Connor wins. It will mean something I don't know."</p><p>Laura and I pat his back.</p><p>"Yea. We get you."</p><p>"Id pat your back too but these 2.." Maddie notices.</p><p>"Oh Maddie. You're cool too." Joel smiles.</p><p>I never seen Joel be this soft. I kinda like it.</p><p>The bell rings. It's dodgeball time. I'm going to use my bad energy for this. I have more power than before I'm actually one of the last 5 people to get out. Talk about a good use of energy. I feel good now actually. </p><p>Lunch then starts.</p><p>"So how did the acting war go?" I ask.</p><p>"We rehearsed this monologue and let's just say I did it perfect." Monica boasts.</p><p>"I only messed up once. It was one of the big words." Karmel adds.</p><p>"Telepathy?"</p><p>"Yea that. I mixed it up with telephone."</p><p>"What ever you say."</p><p>"Did you guys know Connor got hurt by Javs?" Laura acknowledges.</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal." I respond.</p><p>"To me, it kind of is. I mean he's that petty over a plastic crown and an imaginary social structure."</p><p>She does have a point there.</p><p>"But if anything, this means one of us has to win."</p><p>"I'm voting for Connor." Ryan admits.</p><p>"What?" Ally asks.</p><p>"Yes. I mean I wanted to win so bad but I'm gonna be honest, Connor has more of a chance."</p><p>"But that doesn't mean give up." I add.</p><p>"I'm not. If I win that's cool but what Javs and Micah did was awful. I just want a fun night." </p><p>"Aw."</p><p>"Me too." Karmel agrees.</p><p>"Wait really?" Ally questions.</p><p>"I mean I'm voting for Connor. Sorry Ryan."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"I also beat Javs again in dodgeball but I feel like that's a weekly thing now." I joke.</p><p>"It practically is. Keep it going."</p><p>"So changing the subject what color dress is everyone wearing?"</p><p>"I'm gonna wear this sparkly pink one and Ally is gonna wear purple." </p><p>"And Maddie and Anushka are both wearing these dark blue dresses. It's so cute." Ally responds.</p><p>"Ooh." I respond.</p><p>Later, its time to go home finally. I wonder if Ms. Hannigan told my parents. I mean it's good she cares but I really don't want them worried.</p><p>I notice my dad is home. I am over everything that happened already. I can't wait until homecoming. I wonder if he's gonna bring anything up.</p><p>"Hi Connor. Take a seat." Dad acknowledges. I can tell he is a little serious.</p><p>"Hi dad." I respond.</p><p>"Are those bullies coming for you again?"</p><p>"It was one time. I'm over it by now. You raised a fighter."</p><p>"Yes I know I did. That's why I'm concerned. I got the email from Ms. Hannigan."</p><p>"I didn't hit back."</p><p>"Good but still and honestly I think Javs is the problem. Micah seems ok. It's Javs who does all the bad stuff. Ryan can confirm."</p><p>"Look I just care about you. What did he tell you?"</p><p>"All he did was threaten me over homecoming king and claim that they should be straight."</p><p>"What kind of homophobia? And is this homecoming really what you kids are killing yourselves over?"</p><p>"I guess you can say that. Monica and I even bought sugar cookies."</p><p>"That is just--well ok. Should I tell mom about this?"</p><p>"It really was an isolated incident. If she finds out, tell her everything I said and this conversation."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>We hug. I'm happy we have this kind of relationship. I know some people aren't as lucky.</p><p>I go upstairs to facetime Lucas. I should tell him what happened. He answers.</p><p>"Hey Con."</p><p>"Hey Luke. So I need to tell you something,"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I kind of got attacked by Javs and Micah today. I am okay though. It was homecoming related by the way."</p><p>"Oh gosh. I'm glad you're ok but is it really getting that serious?"</p><p>"I guess you can say that."</p><p>"I mean I remember when I won prom king and that was just 4 months ago. "</p><p>"Yea but Javs is probably going to be over after homecoming. My dad was just as caring and mad as you."</p><p>"Good but are you trying to defend Javs."</p><p>"No. Not at all. I'm just saying."</p><p>"I guess you're right. Still I don't want this to continue."</p><p>"It's just one more day. I promise you I'll be ok and I can't wait until tomorrow night."</p><p>"Me neither and ok."</p><p>It's nice to have people who care and yea that was a scary moment for a few minutes but really, it's going to be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So now it's a new day and the last day before homecoming. My parents said to walk with someone but I don't see the point.</p><p>I see Joel.</p><p>"Hey I'm gonna walk with you." Joel insists.</p><p>"Why?" I question.</p><p>"Because I don't trust Javs or Micah."</p><p>"It was a one time thing."</p><p>"Doesn't matter."</p><p>I suddenly see Micah. Oh gosh.</p><p>"Look. I'm not here to beat you up. Javs didn't come to school today anyways." Micah begins.</p><p>"See I knew you just followed what ever that asshole did." Joel laughs.</p><p>"I kind of hate what he does too but I know why he does it."</p><p>"Then why do you let him?"</p><p>"I am his only friend pretty much. I don't know what else to do."</p><p>"So why does he do it? Why does he hate Ryan and I so much? Just because we happen to like boys?" I exclaim.</p><p>"That and also he's insecure. I know like every adult says that about bullies but as a teen boy who is pretty much a bully. I'm here to prove that point. He didn't grow up with structure."</p><p>I mean I kinda feel bad but that doesn't excuse what he did.</p><p>"Still doesn't mean he can go around hurting people." Joel responds.</p><p>"I know that. Just please. Listen."</p><p>"I forgive you but I won't forget. I don't know what Ryan is going to say about this though." I say.</p><p>"Just thank you."</p><p>The bell rings. Micah walks away.</p><p>"Are you really forgiving them?" Joel questions.</p><p>"Sorta. I do feel bad for him but I know it's not an excuse." I admit.</p><p>"I mean. I guess. I'll still mess with them if they try to mess with you or ryan again."</p><p>"Fair choice."</p><p>We go into gym class. Today was the typical exercises like push ups. Why is this a thing?</p><p>It's now lunch and I'm just waiting to know what Ryan's reaction will be to what Micah told me.</p><p>"So Ryan, Micah told me something he wanted me to pass to you."  I start.</p><p>"Connor, I don't need my bully's words in another person's voice." Ryan responds.</p><p>"No. Really. He told me that Javs has always been insecure and Micah just does what Javs does because he's his only friend."</p><p>"That's so sad but why should that mean anything to me?"</p><p>"Because I thought you'd put yourself in his shoes. I mean I forgave but didn't forget."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I just can't. I mean imagine half your first year of high school being bullied like that."</p><p>"Yea. I get it."</p><p>I hope the conversation changes. I knew Ryan wouldn't forgive so quickly.</p><p>"So bullies aside, what should our meet up time tomorrow be? I got our party bus reserved for 6 pm." Karmel changes conversation.</p><p>"Definitely 5:30. I know my parents are gonna wanna take pictures." Monica says looking at me.</p><p>"Do they know..." I question.</p><p>"Yes they know. They just love memories and taking pictures I mean you do that."</p><p>"Good point. Oh well."</p><p>"Alex is actually going to meet my parents tomorrow." Ryan announces.</p><p>"Aww. You nervous?"</p><p>"Not really. They've been excited to meet him since I mentioned him."</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>"So why didn't Lucas wanna join?" Ally questions. </p><p>"Because homecoming isn't really special to him. He told me he may go to senior prom with me though."</p><p>"Aww."</p><p>"I can't wait until tomorrow. Joel said he wants to make it special." Laura adds.</p><p>"Ooh girl. I hope he does." Monica comments.</p><p>"Yea. I can't wait until the slow dance."</p><p>"I can't relate."</p><p>"I can. I went with this guy last year. It's such a beautiful moment when he looks into your eyes and you guys are just looking face to face. I know sounds cheesy but trust me it's cute." Ally says.</p><p>It's then time to go to our next class. I just can't wait anymore.</p><p>"So tomorrow is the day huh." Karmel says.</p><p>"Yep. This week has been hectic." I declare.</p><p>"Honestly. You know, Angel and Laura were right. This is just a way for girls to get petty over a plastic crown."</p><p>"Yea but I mean isn't it fun still being the center of attention for 10 minutes?"</p><p>"Honestly and those were good cupcakes."</p><p>"Same with the cookies. Who ever wins the crown tomorrow, it's still gonna be a fun dance."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Karmel and I walk into class. I'm just glad the week is done. </p><p>After school, I get a text from Lucas.</p><p>"Hey babe, be at your house in an hour." He says.</p><p>I go home and redo my hair a little. </p><p>I then hear the doorbell and open. It's Lucas.</p><p>"The guys are in the car. Ready to go?" Lucas asks.</p><p>"Yea." </p><p>Lucas and I walk out. I lock the door. We get in the car. I sit in the front passenger side.</p><p>"So this will be a good 25 minute drive." Lucas announces.</p><p>"We wanted to make sure you both sat together." Logan admits.</p><p>"Aw. So have you guys ever been to this place?" I ask.</p><p>"I actually have. My cousin lives in Anaheim and we visited one day." Jordan responds.</p><p>"Nice. Ever been to vidcon?"</p><p>"I wish."</p><p>"Me too. It looks so fun. I always wanted to meet Bethany Mota."</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"So how was today? Lucas told us about yesterday."</p><p>"Yea. I had bad flashbacks when he told me." Logan admits.</p><p>"Today was okay. It really was a one time thing and Micah told us the truth about Javs. He's insecure." I explain.</p><p>"No duh. This is why I'm thinking of being a teacher then a principal. I want to make school a better place and make sure guys like that don't hurt others."</p><p>"That's good. I mean you can try the best you can. There's always going to be mean kids but if you can stop it before it gets worse, it should get better."</p><p>"Exactly. So what do you want to do?"</p><p>"I think business or digital art. I'm not sure yet. I also love writing so maybe an author? It's hard."</p><p>"I understand. Well at the same time aren't CSU applications due in 2 months."</p><p>"Yea. I'm also taking the SAT next month."</p><p>"Good luck with that."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>We get to the arcade. Jordan orders the wristbands for us.</p><p>"I think was should do skee ball first." I suggest.</p><p>I kind of just wanted a reason for him to hold my hand.</p><p>I go to my lane.</p><p>"Actually Lucas, can you help me get a high score?" I ask.</p><p>"Of course. I actually have a method for this."</p><p>Lucas grabs my arm almost holding my hand. This is how I like it.</p><p>I throw the ball and reach the 100 mark.</p><p>"Thanks babe."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>The truth is, I know how to reach 150 half the time. Gosh I love him. We enjoy the rest of the night playing games. The four of us even did this virtual rollercoaster. Now that's fun.</p><p>Now I can't wait until tomorrow. It's a big day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight is the night. I'm getting ready currently. </p><p>I think some hairspray would be good. I put my hair to the side. When I'm all done, I go downstairs.</p><p>I see Monica sitting on the couch. Her dress is knee high and silky sea blue.</p><p>"You look amazing. Well let's take some pics and head on to Karmel's house." Monica insists.</p><p>"Of course. You look great too. I also love the blue eyeshadow." I compliment.</p><p>"Thanks. Ally did it for me actually."</p><p>"Alright you both can pick the pose you want for the picture." Mom promises.</p><p>My dad gets the camera ready. We stand back to back holding arms and look at each other smiling. This feels like a teen movie cover or something. </p><p>Our second pic is a heart shape with our arms.</p><p>"You guys are so cute." My dad comments.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Suddenly there's a door bell. I open it. It's Karmel.</p><p>"Hey guys so there was a bit change in plan. You guys come to the party bus now." Karmel demands.</p><p>"Oh." Monica responds.</p><p>"Hi Karmel." Mom introduces.</p><p>"Hi Mrs. Franta. Nice to see you." Karmel says.</p><p>"Well go have your fun. See you later."</p><p>We all wave bye and walk out. </p><p>The party bus looks like a limo and a bus at the same time. </p><p>"Woah." I awe.</p><p>"Just wait until you look inside." Karmel boasts.</p><p>We get inside. The seats are an electric purple. </p><p>Monica and I sit with Ryan, Alex, and Karmel. </p><p>Anushka, Maddie, Ally, Laura, and Joel are sitting on the other side facing us.</p><p>"Let me just say everyone looks great and this bus is amazing." I compliment.</p><p>"I know right? There's also some juice and iced tea if you want." Ryan shares.</p><p>"I guess I'll have some."</p><p>I go to the mini refrigerator and grab a bottle of Honest Tea. I sit back down.</p><p>"So how was meeting Ryan's parents, Alex?" </p><p>"It was good. I wasn't too nervous. They thanked me for making Ryan happy then offered me vegetarian quiche." Alex answers.</p><p>"Oh. Did you take it?"</p><p>"Yea. It was good. I was actually shocked considering this guy always wants a dessert but also stays a good shape."</p><p>"Oh I know."</p><p>"Ryan, what's your secret?" Laura questions.</p><p>"It's called balancing meals and a lot of walking. But I honestly don't know the sugar part, my body just knows what to do with glucose." Ryan explains.</p><p>"Lucky."</p><p>"There's going to be a chocolate fountain at homecoming by the way." Ally excites.</p><p>"Oh yes. I love chocolate dipped strawberries."</p><p>"I'll be sure to know that for your birthday." Joel says.</p><p>"Aw. My birthday is a month before yours actually."</p><p>"2 months of party."</p><p>Joel and Laura kiss. Suddenly Ryan and Alex kiss too. This has created an awkward situation for me already. </p><p>"So Ryan, have you thought of being GSA president after Connor is done later this year?" Maddie asks.</p><p>I'm glad she changed the subject.</p><p>"I haven't actually. I don't have the same great ideas as Connor."</p><p>"Well in a way that's good. You'll bring new ideas."</p><p>"I'd actually choose you to be next. I mean you deserve it." I admit.</p><p>"And Connor, you should be senior president."</p><p>"What but I'm nothing like Angel."</p><p>"Angel is in big girl world now in San Francisco."</p><p>"And follow your own advice." Ryan adds.</p><p>"Ok true." I admit.</p><p>We get to the school. Homecoming is at the gym. </p><p>We all walk inside. There's music and everything. We all dance together. </p><p>At a time, we all vote. We are allowed to vote for ourselves but I voted for Ryan. I don't know I just felt like it was the least I could do.</p><p>We continue the night dancing. I haven't seen Javs or Heather. I'll probably see them on stage.</p><p>About 2 hours later, Ms. Hannigan goes up on stage and grasps our attention.</p><p>"Good evening Willows High. It's time to announce the 2017 Homecoming court. Now I know some of you put so much effort in this that you nearly died or sold and consumed high amounts of sugar for this. I can relate." Ms. Hannigan begins.</p><p>"Just get to the point." A random girl shouts.</p><p>"Anyways, the nominees for homecoming king are Connor Franta, Ryan Perry, and Javs Dallas. Nominees for homecoming queen are Monica Macauda, Karmel Madison, and Heather Miller."</p><p>Everyone comes on stage. I try not to make eye contact with Javs. He doesn't look angry but I can see him not making eye contact. I can see Heather doing a nervous shake.</p><p>"Winner of the 2017 homecoming queen is Monica Macauda while homecoming king is Connor Franta."</p><p>Everyone claps. I can see Heather take a sigh of relief. Javs just seems to not care. Ryan is smiling and clapping. Karmel is clapping too.</p><p>Ms. Hannigan puts the crowns on us.</p><p>"Congratulations Homecoming court 2017." </p><p>Monica and I hold hands and put them up. The tradition is to dance so I do.</p><p>She puts her arms around me.</p><p>"We did it." Monica whispers.</p><p>"We did. Can't believe it took sugar cookies and music." I respond.</p><p>"Same. You know you should take part in a play or musical."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. You just look comfortable right now."</p><p>"I mean if you were a random girl I'd not be but you're a pretty close friend so it's like eh."</p><p>"Would you do a play?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe."</p><p>We keep dancing until the song is over. </p><p>The song is done and we get off stage.</p><p>I see Karmel by the chocolate fountain with Ally.</p><p>"Hey Karmel. You're not upset?" I ask.</p><p>"I mean I wanted to win but I mean there's other chances and Laura was right. Also I'm my own queen." Karmel responds.</p><p>"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm gonna have some chocolate too."</p><p>"It's so good." Ally slurs while eating. </p><p>Javs and Heather walk up to Monica and I.</p><p>"Thanks." Heather tells me.</p><p>"No problem." I respond.</p><p>"Honestly thanks for that chance." Monica spills.</p><p>"And I'm sorry for saying those stupid things." Javs apologizes.</p><p>Ryan goes behind me.</p><p>"Actually, Javs. Connor and I don't need a stupid apology. You can say sorry all you want. It won't fix your cold heart." Ryan exclaims.</p><p>"Ryan!" I acknowledge.</p><p>"Connor. No. I'm sorry but I mean forgive but not forget is kind of a stupid phrase. It's better to say that we are stronger after people do things like that to us."</p><p>"Ok. True. I don't totally forgive you but I will say I'm a stronger person now. So there's that."</p><p>"Ok. I guess I'll go now." Javs leaves.</p><p>Ryan and I high five. I guess he's right. No one really forgives their bullies.</p><p>Later all of us go to the party bus to head back to our homes. </p><p>"Since that's now over. Let's all cheer to a great first month and enjoy the rest of our young journey that we call high school." Joel announces.</p><p>"Cheers." We all say.</p><p>I'm already tired. It's been really fun. I'm really curious what happens next in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 27, 2018</p><p>Today is a big day not only for Ryan but me too. The GSA hasn't had a senior president in months since Angel graduated. I'm taking her role starting today until the day I graduate. Ryan is up for GSA president today against Isabella. It's a long weird story. </p><p>Anyways, today is exciting.</p><p>I go into the bus with Anushka. We both can drive now but wanted to take the bus today since it's almost like a tradition before one of these things.</p><p>"I hope Ryan wins." I comment.</p><p>"Me too. I mean not relating Isabella to Micah because Isabella is a sweet girl but honestly, I mean she's never been to one meeting." Anushka responds.</p><p>"I know right? It's almost like last year."</p><p>"Except Ryan isn't in danger."</p><p>"Ok true."</p><p>"Anyways where's Lucas? We totally needed a reunion."</p><p>"It's his first week of the spring semester at his college. He couldn't miss. We're going to Disneyland tomorrow though."</p><p>"Aww."</p><p>We get to school. I see Maddie and Ryan coming to us.</p><p>"Hey babe." Maddie tells Anushka.</p><p>They hug. It's so cute.</p><p>"I'm nervous." Ryan admits.</p><p>"So was I but just close your eyes for a few seconds then look. It's like taking off a bandage." I explain.</p><p>"That's such a random description but I'll take your advice."</p><p>"You'll do great Ryan. Remember the first week of school?" Maddie remembers.</p><p>"Yea. I know what to do."</p><p>Since the gym is being remodeled for the day for the clubs. We're doing PE outside. It's also cold. Not Minnesota cold but cold. We basically just ran all day. I'm shocked Joel isn't boasting about his miles like he used to.</p><p>"Hey you're not gonna brag?" I wonder.</p><p>"Nah. I was being a lame 17 and a half year old when I did that. I'm an adult now. The truth is we're faster than a lot of people especially that stupid homophobe." Joel explains almost out of breath.</p><p>"Aha. True." </p><p>Hours pass. Today felt so slow.</p><p>It's now after school. The gym is crowded just like last year. I'm actually glad people care this much.</p><p>"Hello everyone. I'm here to announce who will be the GSA club president. I remember being on this stage a year ago. I think we've done a great job spreading love. I know Angel right now would be telling me to go on so I will."</p><p>Everyone cheers.</p><p>"Our 2018 GSA club president is...Ryan Perry."</p><p>Everyone claps.</p><p>"Yea Ryan!" Karmel shouts.</p><p>Ryan walks up to the podium next to me. I smile and give him a hug. </p><p>I sit back down. </p><p>"Hi everyone, I'm Ryan Perry and honestly I'm in such disbelief right now. If you told me I'd be up here a year ago, I'd think you were crazy. I've grown up so much in the past year and a half and I want to thank all my friends. Especially Connor. I couldn't have done this without him. I want to do great things for this club and impact the school. Also, no matter what happens in the world, we will stand together. Thanks."</p><p>I clap. Ryan has become a good speaker. We sort of helped him with that but he's gotten good.</p><p>Ryan and I get off stage for the other clubs to speak.</p><p>"I think I did good." Ryan comments.</p><p>"You did. I'm proud." I respond.</p><p>We all walk outside. </p><p>"So why don't the 10 of us do our tradition of getting pizza?" Monica announces.</p><p>"Can we eat at the pizza place Joel and I like at the mall?" Laura asks.</p><p>"Um of course!" </p><p>"Lets also split up again like last year." Ally suggests.</p><p>"I'll take Joel, Alex, and Ryan." I agree.</p><p>"Wow Connor, you still are driving on restrictions I see you're going on the wild side."</p><p>"I know. Don't tell my parents."</p><p>We all laugh. It's a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 14,2018</p><p>Finally. It's spring break. This means there's a week of freedom and luckily Lucas has the same break as me. I can't wait to be with him for a whole week. It's also Joel's party today.</p><p>Lucas should be picking me up soon with Ryan so we can go together. I heard the party is going to be at this beach house that's a vacation house. Laguna Beach is literally an hour away but I don't blame them for getting a beach house.</p><p>I then hear the doorbell and run downstairs.</p><p>"Lucas is here to take me to the party." I announce.</p><p>"Ok honey. Have fun and be careful." Mom tells me.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>I open the door.</p><p>"Let's go." Lucas exclaims.</p><p>I walk outside and close the door.</p><p>"Ready for a great spring break?" I ask.</p><p>"Of course babe. As long as I'm with you babe."</p><p>Lucas gives me a quick peck on the lips. We walk to the car hand in hand.</p><p>I get in the front seat.</p><p>"I'm so excited for my first high school party." Ryan exclaims.</p><p>"You went to my birthday party." I respond.</p><p>"Yea. But you're not Joel Williams with a beach house. Also there's a bar."</p><p>"You're going to drink?"</p><p>"M-maybe."</p><p>"Your parents would get mad?"</p><p>"Let me rebel. Also one or two pina coladas won't hurt."</p><p>"Eh true."</p><p>"So Lucas, you've been to college parties. Are they better?"</p><p>"Not necessarily. Same shit, just everyone is a level up in maturity."</p><p>"I can't wait. So what did you guys get Joel?"</p><p>"We got him a vinyl of Blackbear's album." I share.</p><p>"Aw. You guys are great friends. I got him a prepaid visa and a card to thank him for standing up for me this year."</p><p>"Aww. Ryan."</p><p>"I know. I can be soft too."</p><p>"Sometimes it's good to be soft."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Lucas then pulls up.</p><p>"So this is the house? It looks nice." Lucas acknowledges.</p><p>"Yep." Ryan responds.</p><p>The house is a two story and looks like a typical beach house. It's between 2 palm trees which seems aesthetic but I'd be scared for any earthquakes.</p><p>Ryan rings the doorbell.</p><p>"Happy Birthday." the three of us exclaim.</p><p>"Hey guys thanks for coming. Everyone is at the patio. There's also a bar if any of you want anything. Also a chocolate fountain just like Ally asked for."</p><p>We walk inside.</p><p>"This house is so cool." I comment. </p><p>"Thank you Connor." Joel says.</p><p>"How did you get your parents to let you do all this."</p><p>"Just told them I was having a couple friends over. They're coming in the morning."</p><p>"Lucky."</p><p>"Also, if you and Lucas want to make out or whatever, there's a room to the left of the stairs."</p><p>I laugh. He probably isn't kidding though. I actually do want to later on. We haven't been skin to skin in a while. </p><p>"I thought you'd use that for Laura."</p><p>"Oh that's somewhere else."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>We walk out to the patio. I see Ben is the DJ. Currently, "This Ain't A Scene" by Fall Out Boy is playing. </p><p>I see Anushka.</p><p>"Hey our friendship song is playing." I acknowledge.</p><p>"Yes. I can't believe it's going to be almost a year since we seen them live."</p><p>"Oh I know. So where's Maddie?"</p><p>"She had to go to the Passover mass tonight."</p><p>I giggle for a second.</p><p>"Yea I know. She had to miss a night of sin for that. I told her I'd bring her cake."</p><p>"That's nice of you."</p><p>"I know. I'm a great girlfriend."</p><p>Karmel then comes up with a plate full of mini cups.</p><p>"A Karmel latte?' Karmel offers.</p><p>"I can't say no."</p><p>I grab one.</p><p>"Have you tried a drink at the bar? Wait you don't drink."</p><p>"Just because I don't doesn't mean I wouldn't."</p><p>"Hmm. Okay."</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>"Of course I can Connor. I have eyes. Anyways I have to go talk to Mike from English class. Bye."</p><p>Karmel then walks away.</p><p>Anushka crosses her arms and gives a devious smile.</p><p>"Maybe you should have just one drink." Anushka suggests.</p><p>"Why?" I ask.</p><p>"Just so you know the taste. I mean being drunk is overrated but one drink isn't all bad.."</p><p>"Maybe you're right. Wait you drank?"</p><p>"Eh. Just a shot of tequila. Also your boy is at the bar. Don't leave him lonely."</p><p>"You'll be fine?"</p><p>"I'll be with the girls. You don't worry about me."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>I see Lucas at the bar. I sit with him. Maybe Anushka was right. I know this is peer pressure but hey. </p><p>"I'll have a margarita glass." Lucas requests.</p><p>Joel pours some margarita in a glass. Laura is currently drinking a piña colada.</p><p>"Want any?" Laura asks.</p><p>"No thanks."</p><p>"Wait, Connor have you ever drank before?" Joel questions.</p><p>"At Angel's party, i mixed some beer in my sprite but no." I respond.</p><p>"Oh yea. I remember that day." Lucas remembers.</p><p>"So should I?"</p><p>"Just one."</p><p>Joel grabs a bottle and puts a drink into a glass.</p><p>"Have some tequila."</p><p>I kind of want to drink but I'm not sure. I know one drink won't hurt but I'm scared.</p><p>I grab the glass and smile to show no fear. </p><p>The taste is interesting. Tastes just a bit strong. I drink the rest and then set the glass down. </p><p>"I feel..tipsy..I think." I respond.</p><p>"That was just one drink."</p><p>"Yea I know but..I really don't know what I was expecting."</p><p>Ryan then runs up to the bar with Alex.</p><p>"2 pina coladas." Ryan requests.</p><p>"Keeping it simple. Love it." </p><p>"Thanks. No way."</p><p>Ryan looks at me.</p><p>"Connor Joel Franta is underage drinking tequila. I have officially seen it all!"</p><p>"Yes. I guess I'm living in the wild side." I laugh.</p><p>I hope he knows that's sarcastic. I know I have this reputation of being innocent and soft. I just decided to change it up a little.</p><p>"So Connor, are you ready for West Side Story?" Alex asks.</p><p>I ended up getting the role for Riff, who is the leader. I was more shocked than anyone. </p><p>"Yea. It's going to be fun to play someone who is kind of opposite of me." I admit.</p><p>"Sounds interesting. Do guests have to pay? I want to watch you." Lucas wonders.</p><p>"It's 5 dollars for guests but hey, schools do need money for the drama productions."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Joel got a part too."</p><p>"Yea." Joel responds unsurely.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I just really wanted a big part. It's one of my favorite musicals."</p><p>"Aw don't worry. You can be in my one act play." Laura flirts.</p><p>"Aw babe. You'd do that?"</p><p>Joel kisses Laura.</p><p>"And you'll get a role someday babe." Alex tells Ryan.</p><p>"Thanks. I mean I don't mind it. It was my first audition."</p><p>Lucas gives me a wink. I smile.</p><p>"Hey guys we'll talk to you later. Lucas and I are going to go talk private for a while." I say.</p><p>I hope that wasn't too obvious.</p><p>Lucas and I hold hands and sit down on the couch where no one else is. I can hear Young and Beautiful playing in the background at the moment. There couldn't be a better song playing.</p><p>I lay my head on his lap. Lucas plays with my hair and gives me a nibble on the neck. I let out a little giggle. He continues by giving me kisses all over.</p><p>"I missed you." I tell him.</p><p>"We talk all the time." Lucas comments.</p><p>"Yea but nothing beats face to face, hand to hand."</p><p>"True."</p><p>Lucas lays down beside me.</p><p>"So are we still doing that summer camp next summer?"</p><p>"Never again please. I'd rather work at some random store with you or something."</p><p>"Seems like a better idea. A no drama summer."</p><p>"Definitely. That's months from now though. Is there anything you want to do now?"</p><p>"Nah. Just enjoy. My first drink of tequila was something though."</p><p>Lucas smiles.</p><p>"As long as you had fun. I promise this will be a great week."</p><p>"It will as long as I'm with you."</p><p>We notice everyone went back inside so we go.</p><p>"Hey you missed gift time but I didn't want to disturb you guys " Joel admits.</p><p>"How long were-Oh that's nice of you." I react.</p><p>"Yea. Thanks for the vinyl album."</p><p>"No problem. Knew it was perfect for you. You have a great taste in music."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>We go outside and enjoy the party. After a few hours, Lucas then drives me home. That was such a great night. I wouldn't change it for anything. This will be such a great week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm home alone at the moment but not for long. Currently, I am waiting for the girls to come so we can go to the mall. My mom said to clean a little before I leave. This isn't fun but it's worth it.</p><p>The door bell rings. I quickly place the broom back in its place. I open the door.</p><p>"Hi hi." Karmel announces as I open the door.</p><p>"Hey." I say.</p><p>I walk outside and lock the door.</p><p>"Ready for some shopping?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>We walk to the car. I open the back seat.</p><p>"Wait can I drive instead?" I ask.</p><p>Its been 7 months since I had my license. Also, I've improved on my freeway driving skills.</p><p>"Of course. And you also get the AUX." Karmel insists.</p><p>"Ooh thanks."</p><p>Karmel and I switch places. I sit in the front and place my phone in the aux connection.</p><p>I begin to drive.</p><p>"So it's just us today?" I notice.</p><p>"Yep. We invited the boys and Anushka and Maddie but they had other plans." Laura responds.</p><p>"What could possibly be more fun than this?"</p><p>"I have no idea." </p><p>I drive smoothly. I have a flashback to when I literally almost killed Ryan, Lucas, and I on the same freeway by almost crashing. Never again.</p><p>I try not to think of that flashback. </p><p>"You're driving good. The mall is to your right." Monica acknowledges.</p><p>"Hey thanks." I respond. </p><p>I drive into the mall parking lot. I park. We survived and are right in front of Macy's.</p><p>"We lived." I tease myself.</p><p>"Congrats." Monica laughs.</p><p>"We should go to Macy's. They have the best prom stuff." Ally suggests.</p><p>"True." I say.</p><p>"So..Lucas is coming to prom?" Monica wonders.</p><p>"Yea.."</p><p>"Aw. I'd love that."</p><p>"Would we get another party bus?"</p><p>"My parents said not this time because I want to save for my trip to Paris." Karmel explains.</p><p>"Aw. We'll still have fun."</p><p>"I'm thinking of hosting an after party so."</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>We walk into Macy's. The first section is the perfume and cologne. It smells so good.</p><p>Suddenly, we bump into Chailey. She works here now?</p><p>"Oh hi." Chailey notices.</p><p>"Hi. Do you work here now?" I ask.</p><p>"No they just give these name tags out for fun."</p><p>"Ok no need to be sassy. Also I thought we were cool now?" </p><p>"We are. I just love being mean."</p><p> "It was nice seeing you too. Now bye." Monica sasses.</p><p>The 5 of us walk quickly to the dress section.</p><p>"Would you ever do drag?" Karmel asks.</p><p>"I would. Honestly."</p><p>"Wanna try a dress right now?"</p><p>"I'll pass for now. But I'd love to do a drag show."</p><p>"I'd 100% support. The seniors did that freshman year actually." Ally shares.</p><p>"Ugh why did I come 2 years late."</p><p>"You missed some great content."</p><p>"Oh my god did you guys hear Ms. Hannigan is moving when the school year is over? Ryan told me." Monica gossips.</p><p>"No way! Why?" I ask.</p><p>"Teachers didn't like her. Honestly Connor, she was a bit creepy."</p><p>"I guess you're right. It was nice getting things for my birthday and stuff."</p><p>"Still it was creepy. She's like 40."</p><p>"True. Ok fine she was a little obsessed with me. I thank her for helping me when Javs and Micah beat me up."</p><p>"Ok yes. That's good."</p><p>"Ooh I love this dress." Ally exclaims.</p><p>The dress is a short glitter pastel green.</p><p>"It looks nice. You should try it." I agree.</p><p>"Ok how much do you guys want to bet we will actually find the dress we want today?" Laura questions.</p><p>"You're right but I mean prom is a month from now." Karmel realizes.</p><p>Ally comes back with her dress.</p><p>"You look stunning. It fits you well." I compliment.</p><p>"Thanks." Ally replies.</p><p>"Connor do you mind waiting while the four of us go to the fitting rooms?" Karmel asks.</p><p>"No go ahead." I insists.</p><p>I take a seat and text Lucas.</p><p>"Hey babe" He texted.</p><p>"Hey I missed you." I respond.</p><p>"How's shopping with the clique?"</p><p>"Not bad. Low key I want to do drag though."</p><p>"I bet you'd do great."</p><p>"Haha. Thanks. Oh god did you hear Ms. Hannigan is moving??"</p><p>"Yep. Ryan just told me. We are playing Mario Kart at his house again."</p><p>"Okay why didn't Ryan tell me? And oh wow fun."</p><p>"He said he thought she was your favorite teacher."</p><p>"She's not my-"</p><p>"Ok babe whatever you say."</p><p>The girls then come back. I send Lucas the shrugging emoji and put my phone in my pocket.</p><p>"I'm buying the dress just in case I find nothing else." Ally tells.</p><p>"And no luck for the rest of us." Laura announces.</p><p>"Aw. Sorry to hear that and thats good Ally so what do we do next?" I wonder.</p><p>"Let's go to Spencer's." Laura suggests.</p><p>"There's dresses at Spencer's?"</p><p>"Not really. That store is just fun."</p><p>"Ahh. Okay. I've heard they sell interesting stuff there."</p><p>"Oh yes."</p><p>We walk to Spencer's and to the game section. </p><p>"Omg we should buy a ouija board!" Karmel suggests as she holds the board.</p><p>"Karmel...put that down right now." Ally exclaims.</p><p>"Why? You scared?"</p><p>"Stop before this turns into one of those awful horror movies." Monica begs.</p><p>Karmel sighs and puts the Ouija board back down.</p><p>I look around. I see Cards Against Humanity. I haven't played the game but have seen so many funny videos on youtube of people playing it. </p><p>"How about we make it like a great comedy film and play this?" I show them.</p><p>"Connor..are you sure?" Laura wonders. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"That game can get intense."</p><p>"It's all for fun though. I'm soft but I don't get offended that easily."</p><p>"Alright then. Let's buy."</p><p>I also see genital shaped items. This is such an interesting place, honestly.</p><p>I look at one of the dick shaped lollipops oh god.</p><p>"I dare you to buy it." Laura dares.</p><p>"I kind of want to for fun but I'm scared." I respond.</p><p>"It's just candy at the end of the day. How about we both buy one?"</p><p>"Hmm okay."</p><p>Laura and I grab a small lollipop and show the others.</p><p>"I can't believe-" Ally laughs.</p><p>We go pay, grab the bags and go. The cashier was a girl and smiled at us. </p><p>"Should we try them now?" Laura wonders.</p><p>"Sure. Let's all sit down."</p><p>We sit down at a bench. </p><p>"Are we allowed to share this on Instagram story?" Monica wonders.</p><p>"I have no shame." I admit.</p><p>"Me neither." Laura adds.</p><p>"Okay in three."</p><p>I take the wrapper off and put it in my mouth. It tastes..weird.</p><p>"It tastes okay. It really just tastes like food coloring and sugar." I notice.</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>I throw away the lollipop.</p><p>"I don't really like sugar."</p><p>"So what do you eat?" Karmel questions.</p><p>"I mean I love natural sugar and ok I splurge on Starbucks."</p><p>"I don't blame you."</p><p>"Although I'm craving a sugary pretzel at the moment."</p><p>"Let's get pretzel bites."</p><p>We walk over to the pretzel stand.</p><p>"Sugar pretzel bites please." I order.</p><p>I grab the pretzels. We sit and share.</p><p>"You know, we may not find dresses today but today was fun day." Karmel comments.</p><p>"Honestly." Ally adds.</p><p>I agree. Today was a pretty good day. I could only wonder what happens next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 23, 2018</p><p>I hear my phone ring. It's 7 in the morning and Maddie is calling. Ugh it's the last day of spring break let me sleep.</p><p>"Hello?" I answer.</p><p>"Connor...im going to pick you up. Get dressed." Maddie says.</p><p>I start to get worried.</p><p>"Why? What?"</p><p>"We need to get to the school and talk to the principal. Apparently they need to ask us about something about someone."</p><p>I feel like I'm dreaming or something. I mean I personally know I did nothing wrong. What is going on?</p><p>I quickly get dressed. I put on my Oh Wonder sweatshirt and jeans and quickly go downstairs. My mom is in the living room laying down with Brandon.</p><p>"Connor?" Mom notices.</p><p>"Maddie just told me to meet with her. We have something due tomorrow. I know, I procrastinate." I semi-lie.</p><p>"Alright. Just text me."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>I close the door and see Maddie's car. I run and get in.</p><p>"What happened?" I ask.</p><p>"I think it's about Ms. Hannigan." Maddie finally responds. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Has Ryan told you the rumor? He's going to be there. Joel exposed her apparently."</p><p>"I see. So I'm literally testifying but about what?"</p><p>"I don't know. The principal just said to go. Your parents don't need to know about this by the way."</p><p>"I wasn't going to say anything anyways."</p><p>"Should we get a quick drive thru breakfast?"</p><p>"You know I say yes. Just get me a cup of oatmeal and small coffee."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Maddie drives into the McDonald's drive thru. She orders for me. Honestly I feel less anxious after I eat.</p><p>I start eating while we drive. What could have Ms. Hannigan possibly have done? She's creepy at times yes but I always thought she had standards. Maybe there's a secret I don't know about?</p><p>We get to the school. I'm already feeling anxious. We walk to the office. There's 4 chairs. I see Joel and a kid named Caspar that I've seen in my math class.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Franta and Miss Foster. Take a seat." </p><p>We sit down.</p><p>"Are we in trouble?" I ask.</p><p>The 3 of them look at me. I'm sorry for being scared and asking a question.</p><p>"No Connor, you're not in trouble. No one here is in trouble." Principal Atkins announces.</p><p>I have a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Has Ms. Hannigan ever made you feel uncomfortable?" He asks.</p><p>"Not necessarily. I mean she gave me gifts for my birthday and said I had cute hair the first day but I never thought of it as bad." I respond honestly.</p><p>"We don't mind gift giving to students if it's like a small purchase but what was the gift however?"</p><p>"A Starbucks cup and before my driving test, she gave me money."</p><p>I see he's writing things down.</p><p>"Am I the reason everyone is here?" I question.</p><p>They look at me again.</p><p>"No. We just needed your side of the story. Caspar and Joel, can you explain to Connor?"</p><p>"Ok. So it started in the beginning of the year. Ms. Hannigan was always a little flirty but I was like yea whatever. But then she requested my Instagram. I honestly didn't think of that much either. I rejected because I know better. But about a few months ago, she started sending me hearts and calling me babe. Then after school on Friday, she asked if I wanted to go out sometime and that she broke up with her boyfriend." Caspar explains.</p><p>"I gave her that boyfriend. Sorry continue." I butt in.</p><p>"And I knew nothing about this until Caspar told me Friday night after the party. He was freaking out. So then we sent an email on Monday. I didn't think we'd get a response. Then Principal Atkins asked if he knew anyone else who may know something and I told him about you. Maddie is here because she may be a witness." Joel continues.</p><p>"Oh. Wow. Wait Ryan Perry told me it was because teachers complained."</p><p>"Well I don't know where Ryan got that from but I mean I have heard some gossip in the past. This is the first actual allegation." Principal Atkins explains.</p><p>"So what's going to happen to her?"</p><p>"She's going on paid leave and leaving the district. She has a replacement now. Would you guys like to meet her?"</p><p>"Uh sure." Maddie responds.</p><p>"She's right outside." </p><p>The four of us walk out.</p><p>Suddenly a young, about 25 year old woman with short cinnamon colored hair wearing a pastel yellow blouse and black jeans appears. She's carrying a notebook.</p><p>"Hey kids, my name is Mrs. Malfoy." She introduces.</p><p>"Wait...like Harry Potter?" Caspar notices.</p><p>"Haha yea. I get that a lot. Luckily I am a big fan."</p><p>"I'm such a big fan." I acknowledge.</p><p>"Aw. What's your name?"</p><p>"Connor Franta. I'm a senior here."</p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>She shakes all our hands.</p><p>"My names Maddie Foster." Maddie introduces.</p><p>"I'm Joel Williams."</p><p>"Caspar Lee here."</p><p>"Well it's nice meeting you guys. I start tomorrow and need to start decorating the room today. Ms. Hannigan literally left it empty so." Mrs. Malfoy admits.</p><p>"Poor lady." I comment.</p><p>"Eh.."</p><p>"So do you need help decorating?" Maddie asks.</p><p>"Oh no. I don't want you kids wasting your last day of spring break. You guys have dealt with enough trouble."</p><p>"Aw okay."</p><p>"Although, does anyone here know where Mrs. Davidson's PE class is. I'm supposed to be student teaching for her starting tomorrow too."</p><p>"Oh se have her. And you want to be a high school PE teacher?" Joel asks.</p><p>"No actually. I want to be a high school English teacher but PE was the only job opened. I'm happy I'll see familiar faces though. Not that I hate PE, i just enjoy literature more."</p><p>"That's understandable. Well I think you'll have fun."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Also there's a club list. You should check it out." Maddie says.</p><p>"Will do. Well everyone I have to get started on my first day of work. See you tomorrow."</p><p>"See you."</p><p>We all walk outside. Well that was an interesting morning. I honestly pinched my finger to make sure all that was real.</p><p>I get in Maddie's car.</p><p>"Mrs. Malfoy seems cool." I comment.</p><p>"Agreed. Low key she's my teacher crush. Don't tell Anushka I said that." Maddie agrees.</p><p>"Oh I won't. But yes. Today has been crazy and it's barely like 10 am."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Im taking a nap."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>I take a 15 minute nap.</p><p>I get home and get out the car.</p><p>"Thanks Maddie, see you tomorrow!" I say.</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>Maddie drives away.<br/>I go walk into the house.</p><p>"Wow that was only 3 hours." Mom notices.</p><p>"Yep. It really wasn't long at all. Also apparently Ms. Hannigan is being replaced." I share.</p><p>"Oh my. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Oh no. I'm cool with it."</p><p>"Alright. Well in 30 minutes we're meeting with Dustin for a family brunch so finish getting ready."</p><p>"I will." </p><p>I go back upstairs. I'm actually not tired and surviving on 6 hours of sleep. This day has already been an interesting one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 8, 2018</p><p>Another school year has gone by. Not just any school year though. I can't believe senior year is over. Tomorrow morning is graduation day. So much has happened. Starting this fall, I'm going to be a graphic design major at Cal State Fullerton. Lucas and I are very excited</p><p>I put on a pastel pink jumper and black jeans. I head downstairs.</p><p>"Good morning." I announce.</p><p>"Good morning. Ready for summer?" Mom asks.</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>I grab the box of special K cereal and milk and put it in a bowl. I sit down.</p><p>"Is Lucas still doing the camp thing this year?" Dad asks.</p><p>"Nope but now we are both thinking of summer jobs."</p><p>"Anywhere in mind?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Wait no camp this summer?" Brandon asks.</p><p>"You can go if you want Brandon. I just want to do other fun things." I try to explain.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like...going to the park."</p><p>"The park is more fun."</p><p>"Yea. Well I have to go pick up my friend Ryan to go to school. Have fun on your last day of kindergarten."</p><p>"Bye Con."</p><p>"Have fun today. My graduate." Mom says.</p><p>I walk out and get in my car. I can't wait for today. The last day always gets me in this bitter sweet mood.</p><p>I text Ryan, "I'm here now."</p><p>Ryan runs out. He's wearing the same shirt as me but in purple.</p><p>"Oh look, we're twins today." Ryan jokes as he opens the passenger door.</p><p>"Oh yes. Only I look better." I tease.</p><p>"Yea right."</p><p>"Anyways, can't believe it's the last day."</p><p>"Me neither. You found any jobs?"</p><p>"Nope. Although I'm kind of thinking a coffee shop but not Starbucks."</p><p>"You are such a hipster but wow I don't blame you."</p><p>"I'm gonna miss your sarcasm so much."</p><p>"Connor you softie, Fullerton isn't even that far and I'll send you a sarcastic comment every minute."</p><p>I smile at Ryan. We get to school. </p><p>I notice Karmel is dressed in her usual last day of school outfit. This year she's wearing a flower pattern casual dress.</p><p>"Wow your end of 12th grade dress choice is very cute." I compliment.</p><p>"Thanks. Wow you remembered my tradition."</p><p>"Of course I did. And wow you guys are twins today."</p><p>"Yes. Who looks better?" Ryan asks.</p><p>"Hmm that's a tough one."</p><p>The bell rings.</p><p>"Well see ya."</p><p>I walk into PE and sit next to Maddie, Joel, and Laura like I usually do. </p><p>"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy."</p><p>"Good morning Connor. Remember you're allowed to call me Ms. Sam since I am the student teacher in this class." She tells as she gets the projector ready.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>The final bell rings. </p><p>"Hey class, Mrs. Davidson decided to miss the last day so I'm here. First off, I'd like to announce I will start teaching English in the fall. Second, we are watching Harry Potter today. I don't care if you use your phones but you're missing out."</p><p>Everyone cheers. Harry Potter is my favorite series.</p><p>The day goes by fast since it's only a minimum day. In math, we watched the minions movie. I honestly wished we were doing math.</p><p>I walk over to benches where the group is sitting.</p><p>"So college is next for most of us in this table guys and we are leaving the class of 2019 behind." Monica acknowledges</p><p>"I know. I don't want to think about it." Ally responds.</p><p>"Maybe you guys can create a senior year bucket list or would that be lame?" I suggest.</p><p>"No that could work. We can think about it during the summer."</p><p>"And when you guys leave I'll have Alex right here and the Drama squad." Ryan mentions.</p><p>"No Ryan. Don't think about that right now." I respond.</p><p>"I know I was just thinking. But still."</p><p>"So no camp this summer?" Anushka asks.</p><p>"Nope, Lucas and I are thinking other summer jobs. Also the drama last summer was too much." I admit.</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"Aw so no talent show where we see you sing." Karmel says.</p><p>"Karmel please not this again." I joke.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Remember last year when you threatened to never paint my nails again then you never did again even though I sang?"</p><p>"You want me to paint them?"</p><p>Karmel gets out dark blue polish. I put my hands out. </p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>"So Mrs. Malfoy is actually cool." Joel admits.</p><p>"'Actually?'" Laura questions.</p><p>"No it's just, I've never actually liked a teacher since 6th grade until her. I mean she's cool and gets us. Maybe also because she's in her twenties."</p><p>"Yea. I see. I liked watching Harry Potter."</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"I hope I have her English class. You know she's come to the last GSA meetings she's awesome." Maddie admits.</p><p>"I hope too." I agree. </p><p>"So I thought about the drag idea from the last meeting. I'd be down for it." Alex shares.</p><p>"Me too. I always wanted to do one."</p><p>"I'd love to help." Karmel offers.</p><p>"We'd love it."</p><p>"Totally off topic but I'm hungry. Can we meet at the pizza parlor?" Ryan suggests.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Same. Ooh wait. I didn't bring my car." Karmel explains.</p><p>"That's okay. I'll drive."</p><p>"But your manicure!"</p><p>"I'll be careful how I drive."</p><p>Karmel sighs.</p><p>We walk to the cars and separate. Anushka, Maddie, Ryan, and Karmel are going with me and the rest go with Ally.</p><p>I try not to ruin my manicure but I'm also scared of crashing so I just am careful where I put my hands.</p><p>We get to the pizza place. I notice there's a coffee shop next to it with a help wanted sign.</p><p>"Lilly's Coffee? Is this new?" I wonder. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure." Karmel responds.</p><p>"Can we eat there instead of pizza? I just want to check it out."</p><p>"You want to work there?" Anushka asks.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Alright. Go in."</p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>"I'll text everyone. I mean they're a new café and probably need new customers." Maddie admits. </p><p>Ally's car parks right next to us.</p><p>We all get out. I open the door.</p><p>There's a few people working. The walls are a sky blue and there's some flowers by the big window near the parking lot.</p><p>"Are you guys open, like serving?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes." The lady at the counter says.</p><p>I look at the menu.</p><p>"Since you guys are a big group, would you like to have our bagel and coffee special for 20 dollars?" The lady asks.</p><p>"Of course." Karmel responds getting her wallet out.</p><p>"Also are there any applications?" I ask.</p><p>"Right here." The lady points.</p><p>I walk and grab an application. I sit.</p><p>"I can't wait to tell Lucas." I squeal.</p><p>"You should get him an application too." Ally suggests.</p><p>"Nah. My mom always told me jobs with a significant other can get complicated. It would be amazing if he worked at the pizza parlor next to us though."</p><p>"Oh yes. And I think I'm just going to do babysitting this summer."</p><p>"They have chocolate milk in the menu so you have an excuse to come."</p><p>"Oh Connor, acting like you got the job already." Maddie laughs.</p><p>"Pssh i know."</p><p>A waitress comes to us with a box of bagels and a cup of coffee each. There are different creamers in the center. I actually enjoy black coffee.</p><p>I grab an everything bagel.</p><p>"These are good bagels." Ryan compliments.</p><p>"Let's do cheers to a fun summer that awaits." Anushka says.</p><p>"Cheers!" We all say with our cups.</p><p>I honestly hope I get this job. I also hope this summer and college is as amazing</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>